Harry Potter and the Year of Wolf
by Horsegal18
Summary: Harry spends the summer with Remus. He meets a new girl with Epilepsy. Harry gets bitten by Remus. OOTP Spoilers!
1. Good and Bad Luck

Harry Potter and the Year of the Wolf Disclamer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. I only own the stuff that you don't recognize. Summary: Harry goes to Remus's house for the summer. He gets bitten by werewolf. Warning: OOTP Spoilers.  
  
Chapter 1 Good and Bad Luck  
Harry Potter woke up on July 29 at 5:00 in the morning from a nightmare about his godfather, Sirius Black falling through the veil. Today he was leaving the Dursleys' to spend the rest of the summer with Remus. Harry was a famous wizard who defeated Voldemort at only one when he killed his parents. Harry lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin during the summers who were Muggles. He goes to Hogwarts; this year is his sixth year. His godfather died a couple months ago from Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries.  
Harry said as throwing his things in his trunk, "I don't know why Sirius had to die. At least I am going to Remus's place." He threw on a pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt that were his cousin, Dudley's hand me downs. Harry started on his potions homework after going down to do kitchen to make himself some toast. He yawned and said quietly, "Maybe I'll take a little nap until Remus gets here." He fell asleep.  
Remus appeared with pop in Harry's room and said, "Harry, wake up."  
Harry said as he yawned, "Hi Remus. I was just taking a little nap."  
Remus took out a piece of paper and said, "This is the port key."  
Harry put his hand on it. Remus tapped it three times with his wand. Harry felt the familiar sensation of being tug by his navel. In a few minutes, he was in a small cottage with old furniture.  
Remus asked, "Harry, do you want any lunch?"  
Harry said, "Yes."  
Harry followed Remus into the kitchen. Remus handed him a roast beef sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice.  
Remus said, "Harry, I know you miss Sirius. I miss him."  
Harry said, "I've been having nightmares about Sirius falling through the veil. I can't go to sleep. I've also been having visions of attacks from Voldemort."  
Remus said, "Harry, I'm going take nap until dinner since tomorrow is the full moon. I think you should do the same."  
Harry said as heading upstairs to a small bedroom and said, "Ok."  
Harry walked over to the four poster bed and lay down on it. He fell asleep for the first time without any nightmares from Voldemort. Harry woke up at 5 o'clock in the evening; he decided to go downstairs and make some dinner. He took the chicken out of the refrigerator. Harry put some garlic cloves on it and put it in the oven then the doorbell rung. He answered the door; he saw girl around his age with brown hair pulled back on a messy ponytail and brown eyes.  
Harry said, "Hi, my name's Harry Potter. What's yours?"  
She said in an American accent, "Amanda Drendon but everyone calls me Mandy. My mother was friends with your mother Lily. My mother's name is Maria Marigold-Drendon."  
Harry said, "Cool. Are you from America?"  
Mandy said, "Yes, I'm from Florida in USA. I just moved here with my mom on June 15th. I went to Sunshine School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am in the 6th year this year. I'm going to Hogwarts. My dad died on May 11th in a Muggle car crash; he was muggle. My mom is a witch."  
Harry said, "My parents died from an evil wizard, Voldemort. My godfather died a couple months ago from a Death Eater. I'm staying with Remus for the summer."  
Mandy said, "Maybe tomorrow, we can do something together like go shopping and ride horses."  
Harry said, "Okay. Bye."  
Mandy said as she left, "See you at nine o'clock tomorrow."  
Harry took out the chicken from the oven and made a green salad. Remus came down to kitchen and sat down at the table. Harry put the plates on the table and metal forks, knives, and spoons.  
Remus said after taking a bit of the chicken, "Harry, you look happy."  
Harry said, "Tomorrow, I'm going shopping with Mandy at 9 then in the afternoon, I am taking a trail ride."  
Remus said, "Be back by 3."  
Harry said, "Okay. Goodnight Remus."  
Remus said, "Night Harry."  
Harry went upstairs to his room. He climbed into bed and fell asleep without any nightmares or visions from Voldemort just pleasant dreams. Harry slept until 8:00 a.m. Harry took a shower and threw some clothes on. He went downstairs and made two pieces of toast with strawberry jam and two pieces of bacon. Harry walked down to the farmhouse and rung the doorbell. Maria looked just like her daughter.  
Maria said, "You must be Harry. I'm Maria."  
Harry said, "Yes, We're going shopping."  
Maria said, "She'll be ready in a couple minutes. Mandy has a condition called Epilepsy which causes seizures. She may have one with you."  
Mandy said, "Let's go."  
Harry said, "Okay"  
Harry and Mandy walk to the bus stop and took the bus to the Green Lane's Shopping Centre.  
Mandy said, "I'll help you pick out some clothes. Let's to Burton's Men Clothing."  
Mandy and Harry went into the store. Harry bought some dress trousers, two pairs of beige casual trousers and dress shirts with ties. They went into Peacock's. Harry bought three printed t-shirts in black, grey, and olive, two England t-shirts, an umbro t-shirt, two men's t- shirts, three pairs of whiskered jeans, three hooded sweatshirts, five long- sleeved shirts, two Hawaiian shirts, three button down t-shirts, three pairs on combat trousers, and two jackets. They went to the jewelry store where Harry bought himself a black digital watch that was waterproof and bought Mandy a locket. They went back to the farm. They had lunch and then went to the barn. They got their helmets on.  
Mandy said pointing to a black horse, "This is Stumpy, you'll be riding him. My horse is the chestnut."  
Harry mounted Stumpy; Mandy showed him how to hold the reins. Mandy mounted Rosen. They took a trail ride to a creek. Mandy started to shake. Harry helped her off the horse. Harry put his sweatshirt under her head and said, "Mandy, its okay. Just relax."  
Mandy said weakly, "What happened?"  
Harry said, "You had a seizure."  
Harry and Mandy walked their horses home since Mandy was still recovering from the seizure. Harry made sure Mandy was safely in bed and then walk to Remus's house. Harry finished his homework at 7:00 then he made himself some dinner.  
Harry went upstairs to bed. He had a nightmare.  
Voldemort said, "I want you to attack Privet Drive."  
Wormtail said, "Yes Master."  
Voldemort said, "Crucio."  
Harry woke with his scar hurting; he decided to take a walk in the country. He walked to the creek. Harry saw a werewolf coming after him; he recognized as Remus. Harry said, "It's me, Harry." Harry felt the werewolf's teeth digging into his right shoulder; he was in a lot of pain worse then Crucitiaus Curse. Harry blacked out.  
The next morning, Remus saw the unconscious boy who was Harry with a bloody shoulder. He recognized the wound as a werewolf bite. Remus, while holding Harry apparated to Hogsmeade. He conjured a stretcher for Harry and walked to Hogwarts. He took him to the Hospital Wing. 


	2. Hospital Wing and Puppies

Chapter 2 Hospital Wing and Puppies  
  
Harry woke up in a blurry white room; he felt a tremendous pain in his shoulder when he tried to sit up and then lay back down on the bed. He felt his glasses and put them on, and he saw that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with Madame Pomfrey, Prof. Dumbledore, Tonks, and Remus.  
Harry didn't remember what happened and asked, "What happened?"  
Madame Pomfrey said, "You were bit by a werewolf."  
Harry yelled, "SO I'M A WEREWOLF NOW!"  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "Harry, calm down. Yes, you're a werewolf. Do you remember what happen before the bite?"  
Harry said, "Yes I do. I went shopping with Mandy in the morning. In the afternoon, I went horseback riding with her. At the creek, she had seizure, so I helped her. We walked back to her house. I did my homework and then made myself dinner. I went to bed then I had a nightmare about an attack on Privet Drive. I walked to the creek and saw a werewolf who was Remus. That's all I remember."  
Tonks said, "Then the wolf attacked you. You blacked out. I was under an invisibility cloak."  
Remus said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to bite you."  
Harry said, "Its okay."  
Remus said, "I'm glad that you're not mad at me. Happy Birthday, Harry!"  
Madame Pomfrey said, "Remus, out now. He needs his rest."  
Remus said, "It's his birthday; Harry shouldn't be stuck in the infirmary."  
Madame Pomfrey said, "Remus, leave now."  
Remus said as he left, "Bye, Harry. Sorry about you being stuck in the hospital wing on your birthday."  
Harry asked, "Professor, will I leave Hogwarts?"  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "Of course not, my child. We'll just take precautions. Prof. Snape will make you and Prof. Lupin the Wolfsbane Potion. You will be going into the Shrieking Shack from the Whomping Willow with Remus on the full moon. You must keep it a secret, as you remember some people are prejudiced against werewolves."  
Harry said, "Okay."  
Madame Pomfrey said, "If you feel up to leaving with Prof. Lupin, you may leave."  
Harry said, "Yes, I do."  
Harry walked outside to where Remus was waiting and said, "Hi Remus."  
Remus said, "Hi Harry, ready to go?"  
Harry said, "Yes."  
Remus took out a piece of paper that was a port key. Harry touched the port key, and in a few minutes, Remus and Harry were back at his house. Mandy had came over for a while.  
Mandy said, "Happy Birthday, Harry!"  
Harry said, "Thank you."  
Mandy said, "My mom is letting me get a rescued dog from Dog's Trust. If you want one, you may come."  
Harry said, "Sure. Night."  
Harry woke up the next morning and got dressed on his beige trousers and a button down shirt. He grabbed an English Muffin and walked over to Mandy's house. Maria drove them to the shelter.  
The guy said, "I'm Ryan Puller. How may I help you?"  
Maria said, "I'm Maria Drendon and this is Harry Potter and Mandy. We're looking for two dogs."  
Ryan said, "What kind of dog are you looking for?  
Harry said, "I would like a guard dog but friendly to young children because I always have someone or something after me."  
Mandy said, "I would like a dog that is friendly."  
Ryan said, "Harry, I have a dog for you. His name is Bumble, and she is Rottwieler/Shepard cross. Mandy, I think you would like Buster an Australian Cattle Dog."  
Ryan showed Harry to Bumble who started to bark. Harry said, "I'll take him, but I am changing his name to Thunder."  
Ryan got Bumble aka Thunder out of the kennel and handed him to Harry, and then Ryan got Buster out of his cage and brought him to Mandy.  
Maria said, "We'll take them."  
They finished the paperwork and got in the car with the dogs. Maria dropped Harry and Thunder at Remus's house. They spent the day playing fetch. Harry went to bed with Thunder on the foot of the bed. 


	3. Diagon Alley and the Full Moon

Chapter 3 Diagon Alley and the Full Moon  
  
Harry woke up on August 29 at 5 o'clock in the morning, the day before the full moon, to Thunder barking. Harry said quietly while petting his dog, "Okay, Thunder. I'll take you for a walk." He got dressed, and noticed that he was looking so sickly and pale. Harry took Thunder to a small park where he could be off leash.  
Harry said as throwing the ball, "Fetch, Thunder."  
Thunder caught the ball and ran back to Harry; he patted Thunder and then saw Mandy with her dog Buster.  
Mandy said, "Hi Harry."  
Harry said, "Hello Mandy. Where were you this week?"  
Mandy said, "I was sick."  
Harry said, "Okay. I am going to Diagon Alley today with Remus. Would you like to come with us?"  
Mandy said, "I would love to."  
Harry and Mandy walked with their dogs to Remus's house. Remus was sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
Remus said, "Hi Harry and Mandy. Would you like some bacon and eggs?"  
Harry said, "Yes, please."  
Mandy said, "I'll have some eggs, please. I'm allergic to bacon, ham, and pork products."  
Harry sat down next to Remus and Mandy taking a plate of eggs and bacon. They ate breakfast quietly. Harry got his OWL'S Results and his school supplies list.  
Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,  
We are proud to inform you on your OWL'S results.  
Transfiguration: EE  
DADA: O  
Potions: O  
Charms: EE  
Divination: P  
History of Magic: P  
Astronomy: A  
COMC: O  
Herbology: A  
Total: 8 OWL'S  
NEWT'S Classes:  
DADA  
Transfiguration  
Potions  
Charms  
COMC  
Sincerely,  
OWL'S and NEWT'S Board  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
Your lifetime ban on Quiditch has been removed. You have been made Quiditch Captain. The D.A is an official club, now. Please be at Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 on September 1st. Your supplies list is enclosed.  
Sincerely,  
Prof. McGongal  
Sixth Year Students will require:  
Advance Charms by Lily Potter  
NEWT Level Transfiguration by Miranda Goshawk  
NEWT Level Potions by Ralph Rainer  
Advance Book on Magical Creatures by Max Molden  
A Guide to Dark Creatures and Wizards by Melody Farner.  
Harry finished his breakfast.  
Remus said, "We're going to take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley."  
They walk outside, and Remus hailed the Knight Bus. They got on and went to Diagon Alley. Harry, Remus, and Mandy went through the entrance and went Grignotts. Harry saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waiting for them.  
Harry said, "Hi Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. This is Mandy Drendon."  
Mandy said, "Nice to meet you, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione."  
Ron said, "Let's go to the Quiditch Shop."  
Harry said, "I've been made the Quiditch captian."  
Ron said, "Congratulations mate!"  
Hermione said, "I think we should go to Flourish and Blots first, then Madame Milkins, then the apothecary, after that the eye glasses store, and lastly but not the least the Quiditch store. We can go get some ice cream after we finish shopping."  
Harry said, "Sound's like a plan.  
Ron said, "I agree."  
Mandy said, "Me too."  
Ginny said, "Me three."  
The five walked to the bookstore and bought their books. They also get some new robes for school. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Mandy went to get potion supplies while Ron went get some parchment and quills. They all went to the Quiditch shop where Harry bought some new seeker gloves. They all met Remus at Floursetians Ice Cream Parlor. Ginny noticed that Harry was looking sickly and pale like Remus after Ron, Hermione, and Mandy went to Weasely Wizarding Wheezes (WWW) Shop.  
Ginny asked, "Harry, Are you feeling okay?"  
Harry lied, "Yea, I'm fine just a bit tired, Gin. Why?"  
Ginny said, "You look really sick and pale."  
Harry said, "It's probably just because I've been having nightmares and can't go back to sleep."  
Ginny said, "I was just going to WWW shop. Do you want to come with me?"  
Harry said, "Sure. I'd love to."  
Harry and Ginny walked to Fred's and George's shop. Harry saw Fred and George at the counter.  
Fred and George said, "Hey Harry and Ginny."  
Harry said, "Hi Fred and George."  
Fred showing them some silver patches of some sort and said, "Those are wild beast patches for a half hour. Some are Muggle animals and wizarding animals."  
George asked, "Harry and Ginny, do you want to try one?"  
Ginny said, "No way."  
Harry said, "Same here."  
Fred said, "Come on you guys, why not?"  
Ginny said, "Last time, I became a viper, and I had some scales on my arms for a week."  
Harry said, "I can't touch any thing that is silver."  
Fred said, "Silver will only affect werewolves."  
Harry said not looking at the silver, "I'm allergic to silver and plus I'm staying with Remus."  
Fred said, "Harry, how long?"  
Harry said, "I found out a month ago."  
George said, "Do you want try some Rainbow licorice? It makes your hair the colors of the rainbow for 5 minutes."  
Harry said, "Sure, I'll take some."  
Ginny said, "I'll take some."  
Harry and Ginny walked to Leaky Cauldron where they saw Remus, Mandy, Ron, and Hermione drinking Butterbeer. Harry ordered himself and Ginny a Butterbeer. Mandy started shaking violently and broke the empty glass.  
Harry said, "Mandy, its okay. You'll be fine."  
Mandy fell to the ground and went unconscious. Harry went to get wet paper towels from the restroom; he placed the towel on her head. Mandy started to wake up.  
Mandy asked, "What happened?"  
Harry said, "You had a seizure. How do you feel?"  
Mandy said, "Really tired and my head hurts."  
Remus said, "Harry, it's getting late. We should be going. We are leaving Floo Powder."  
Remus, Harry, and Mandy threw the powder and were back at Remus's house in 5 minutes. Mandy walked home after she rested, and Remus and Harry were by themselves. Remus made some dinner for him and Harry of veal, mashed potatoes, and a salad.  
Harry said after taking a bite of his veal, "I feel bad for Mandy; she has to deal with seizures. She has to go through them almost every day. We only have to deal with Lycanthropy during the full moon."  
Remus said, "Don't worry, Harry. She has medicine to control them, but today she forgot to take it this afternoon. Harry, how do you feel?"  
Harry said, "My head hurts and my stomach hurts."  
Remus said, "Tomorrow is the full moon, so you'll be feeling ill all day."  
Harry said, "I'm a little scared about tomorrow. What will happen?"  
Remus said, "Without Snape's potion, you will be in a lot of pain when you transform. You'll end up starching and biting yourself for a few minutes. During the next day, you'll want to sleep most of day. I suggest that you get some rest now. Goodnight Harry!"  
Harry said, "Thanks Remus. Goodnight."  
Harry went to his room and put on his pajamas; he fell asleep without any dreams from Voldemort. Harry woke up at 9:00 in the morning of the day of the full moon; he threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with his black trainers. He went down for breakfast and saw Mandy sitting next Remus at the table both eating a plate of scrambled eggs and turkey breakfast sausages with a glass of orange juice. Harry fed Thunder. He helped himself to some eggs and sausages; he poured a glass of orange juice and sat down next to Mandy.  
Harry asked Mandy, "How are you, today?"  
Mandy said, "Better then yesterday and you?"  
Harry said, "Ok and really tired."  
Mandy asked, "Do you want to go to the House of Surf, Harry?"  
Harry said, "Sure."  
Remus asked Mandy, "Did you take your medication?"  
Mandy said, "Yes. I have some with me for lunch."  
Remus said, "You two must be back at 2."  
Harry and Mandy said, "Yes."  
Harry and Mandy walked to the bus stop and got on the bus for a half hour. They walked to the House of Surf. Harry picked out a trinity check shirt, cortina plain shirt, khaki bellows shirt, two news paper shirt in black and Army, fever check shirt, aka ss shirt, a cord and roy shirt in pale green, genetic ls shirt in brown, paisley vintage shirt, jonson shirt, even ls shirt, two house of joy lions t-shirts in navy and grey, two burying rail t-shirts, two riverside s/s t-shirts, two sa it! t-shirts, two boardsports t-shirts, two santa cruz sweatshirts, two west end zip sweatshirts, two landsdowne hooded sweatshirts, two contour sweaters, two canon sweaters, two comet hooded polar fleece shirts, two launch duo fleece shirts, two gang green fleece track tops, two chunk wool zip thru jumpers in brown and grey, faraya knit trach jumper, two camo cardigans in black/olive and grey, empire jumper in navy, two jetsun long sleeve t- shirts, and three spinbad long sleeve shirts.  
Mandy said, "Harry, I think you picked out enough shirts. Maybe you should pick out some pants."  
Harry said, "Okay."  
Harry picked out two pairs of uncle cord pants in grey and choc, two pairs of worker pants in dirty and black, two pairs of waterfront pants, two pairs of performance pants, two pairs of castro pants, two pairs of ergo brok pants, two pairs of starshifter a pants, two pairs of torpedo pants, two pairs of barney biotech l/s pants, two pairs of sniffer canvas bondage pants, two pairs of head on sand blasted cord pants, and two pairs of devo basic denim pants. He picked out an oversized jacket, a garry jacket, an urban parka, a no end coat, and a contact jacket.  
Mandy said, "You should try some hats."  
Harry picked out a lo cut twill flexi cap, jedi cap, and a gig harbour hat. He also picked out an rc slash watch in navy, two prince belts, and a rhino backpack. Harry bought everything while Mandy just bought some long-sleeve t-shirts, two pairs of pants, a jacket, a backpack, and a skirt. They went to a small pub around 11:30 where they had lunch at the back corner table. They both ordered fish and chips and a glass of iced tea.  
Mandy said after popping two pills into her mouth, "We are related. My mom was your dad's cousin. My grandmother's maiden name is Potter."  
Harry asked, "Are you really allergic to pork, bacon, and ham products?"  
Mandy said, "No. I'm Jewish. I keep Kosher, so that's why I can't eat ham products. Please don't tell anyone. Harry, are you a werewolf?"  
Harry said quietly, "Yes, I'm a werewolf. How did you know?"  
Mandy said, "I figured out yesterday because you are looking so sickly and pale like Remus. I'm a chestnut horse animagus."  
Harry said, "That's cool. Do you ever want to eat to eat pork products?"  
Mandy said, "Yeah, sometimes I really want a piece of bacon, but I tell myself that I can't have any. I eat beef, veal, turkey, chicken, fish, and lamb."  
Harry said, "We still have two hours and a half to spend together. Do you have any other nicknames beside Mandy?"  
Mandy said as they walked out, "Yeah, It is Peanut. My friends and I learned to be animagi because when I go off to celebrate Jewish holidays; I'm always by myself during those times since I was the only one who was Jewish. They did that so I wouldn't be alone. I learned after they learned. My mom said that I had to get something for dinner tonight. We can to the butcher shop in Somerset."  
Harry and Mandy took the bus to New Bond Street, Bath, Somerset. Harry and Mandy went to the optometrist office there. Harry got some contacts, some tortoiseshell glasses for the night, and some brown sunglasses then they took a bus to a bike shop. Harry bought a Boulder Fs, a pair of shoes, two pairs of trousers and a red helmet; Mandy bought a ladies bike and a red/white helmet. They both rode their bikes to High Street and went to the butcher shop.  
The butcher asked, "How may I help you?"  
Harry said, "I'll have four beef and mustard sausages, please."  
Mandy said, "I'll have two beef and mustard sausages, please."  
They paid for the sausages and rode their bikes to the bus stop. Harry and Mandy took the bus to Exmoor and rode their bikes with their packages in their backpacks to Remus's house. Harry and Mandy walked in after Remus opened the door.  
Harry said, "Hi Remus."  
Remus said, "Hi Harry and Mandy."  
Mandy said, "Hi Remus. I am going to my house."  
Harry and Remus said, "See you tomorrow."  
Mandy said as she left, "Bye you guys."  
Remus said, "Harry, There was an attack on Privet Drive, last month on the day after the full moon."  
Harry asked, "Did anyone die?"  
Remus said, "Everyone died except for Mark Evans and Mrs. Fig. Mark was at a Muggle summer camp, and Arabella was visiting a friend in Germany. Mark is your other cousin, so you'll be living with him in Godric's Hollow next summer."  
Harry said yawning, "Cool. I have a cousin who isn't a Dursley."  
Remus said, "You'll look really tired. How do you feel?"  
Harry said, "Pretty awful. My head and my stomach hurt really badly."  
Remus said, "I'm sorry for doing this to you. I was going to take a little nap before dinner. After dinner, we will go to an abandon barn by Mandy's house. She is probably going be there too because she is an animagus. I think you should also take a nap, too."  
Harry said, "Ok."  
Harry walked up to his room and lay down on his bed. He read a little about magical healing potions; he found one for Epilepsy which would reduce seizures and cause the person to go unconscious at the start of one. He made a mental note to tell Dumbledore when he was at Hogwarts tomorrow, and then Harry fell asleep. He was awoken by Tonks shaking him.  
Tonks said, "Harry, get up; its time for dinner."  
Harry said grumpily, "I'm up, Tonks."  
Harry and Tonks went down to kitchen and sat down next Remus. Harry took a sausage and put it on his plate then poured a glass of milk for himself.  
Remus asked, "Harry, you ok?"  
Harry yelled, "No, I'm not ok!"  
Remus said, "Harry, I think you should calm down."  
Harry said, "Sorry, I'm not in such a great mood."  
Remus said, "We're going to walk over to the old barn; you can bring Thunder with us since the moon is going to be up soon."  
Tonks, Remus, and Harry with Thunder walked to the old barn and saw Mandy in her horse form with Buster.  
Tonks said after filling up a bucket of water for them and some food, meat for Harry, Remus and the dogs, and carrots for Mandy, "I'm leaving now." The she left and muttered a locking spell on the door."  
Harry's and Remus's transformation to werewolves began. Harry felt his bones shifting painfully and let out scream which sounded more like a howl. Gray fur began to grow on his body with some black patches, and pretty soon he was a wolf. Harry smelled Remus's, Mandy's, Thunder's, and Buster's scents and relieved that he wasn't alone. Harry saw Thunder with his favorite red ball in his mouth, and Buster was trying to take it from him. He walked and growled at Thunder and Buster; he scratched and bit them playfully and then Thunder dropped the ball, and Harry quickly picked it up in his mouth. Remus growled and Mandy whinnied and bucked then they joined in with Harry, Thunder, and Buster. Harry and Remus let out a howl at the moon, the dogs barked, and Mandy neighed and snorted. They played chase for hours, and they fell asleep. Remus and Harry awoke a few hours later at sunrise, and they were in human form however Mandy in her horse form and the dogs were still sleeping. Harry was extremely tired and hurt to walk.  
Harry said yawning, "It looks like we're the only ones up. How do we wake a sleeping horse and two sleeping dogs without getting bitten?"  
Remus said, "Mandy told me that she hates loud noises."  
Harry said, "Use the Sonorous Charm to wake them up."  
Remus pointed his wand at his throat and said, "Sonorous." He then yelled loudly, "Mandy, wake up!"  
Mandy bucked and changed into her human form. She said, "I'm up."  
Remus muttered, "Quietus. Now we have to wake the dogs up."  
Mandy took out a bag of dog treats and shook it. She gave one to Harry and she kept one for herself.  
Mandy said, "Buster, come." Buster sat down right in front of Mandy, and Mandy give him the treat and petted him. She clipped the leash on Buster.  
Harry said, "Thunder, come boy." Thunder came over to Harry and sat down. Harry gave him the treat and put his leash on.  
Remus said as opening door to get out of the barn, "We should all go home and get some sleep before the train."  
Mandy said as she went towards her house with Buster, "I'm definitely going to sleep when I'm home. Bye Harry and Remus."  
Harry with Thunder and Remus walked to Remus's house. Harry hosed Thunder off and then went in.  
Harry asked, "Remus, do you have any pain relieving potion?"  
Remus handing him a bottle of green liquid and said tiredly, "Harry, take this. It should help with the pain."  
Harry drunk the potion and the pain reduced to a small ache. He said, "Thanks. I'm going to get some sleep, now."  
Remus said, "Have a good nap, Harry."  
Harry said yawned, "I will."  
Harry went to his room and fell asleep immediately. 


	4. Dementors on the Train and Return to Hog...

Chapter 4 Dementors on the Train and Return to Hogwarts  
Harry woke up 9:30 still feeling really tired from the full moon last night. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Harry went downstairs and saw a woman with blond hair, a little younger then Remus, who was in wheelchair at the table next to Remus eating a piece of toast.  
Harry said tiredly, "Good morning."  
Remus said, "Morning, Harry. This is my younger sister Athena Raven. She is going to help me with DADA on the full moons. Athena, this is Harry Potter."  
Athena said, "Nice to meet you, Harry."  
Harry said, "Nice to meet you, Athena."  
Athena said as she left, "Excuse me, I need to get my stuff in order."  
Harry asked, "What is wrong with Athena?"  
Remus said, "She got in a car accident when she was 2 with my parents, and I was 5. I was at a friend's house, so I wasn't in the car with them. It was the same day that I got bit by a werewolf. Athena was paralyzed from the waist down. She gets sick easily. I think we should get going."  
Harry said as he dragged his trunk to Maria's car, "Okay."  
They got into Maria's car and drove to the King's Cross station. Harry, Mandy, and Remus walked through the platform and got on the Hogwarts' Express. Harry and Mandy found an empty compartment and sat down.  
A little boy with brown hair and crutches came in and said, "I'm Mark Evans. Mind if I sit here; everywhere else is full?"  
Mandy said, "Go ahead, Mark. I'm Mandy Drendon and this is Harry Potter."  
Harry and Mark said at the same time, "We know each other."  
Mark said, "Harry, I guess that we're going to be living together."  
Harry said, "Yeah. Mark, you're my cousin. What happened to your leg?"  
Mark replied, "I just sprained my ankle at camp; its nothing." He lied.  
Harry said yawning, "That's good."  
Mark said to Harry, "You look like you haven't slept for weeks. Are you sick?"  
Harry said, "Yeah, I was sick, last night. What camp did you go to?"  
Mark said, "Clover Patch Camp. It was great fun."  
The train and the dementors came into their compartment. Mark and Mandy fainted.  
Harry took out his wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag flew out of his wand and drove the dementors away.  
Mark asked, "W-hat were those things?"  
Harry said handing him and Mandy a Chocolate Frog, "Dementors. Eat this, it should help."  
Mark said after eating the Chocolate Frog, "Thanks, cousin."  
Mandy said, "Thanks."  
Remus, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna came in the compartment.  
Remus asked, "Is everyone alright?"  
Mark said, "I'm fine, thanks to Harry."  
Mandy said, "I'm fine."  
Harry said, "I'm just really tired, but I'm okay, Remus."  
Remus said as he sat down, "I'll stay with you guys just in case the Dementors come back."  
Harry said, "Hi Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. How was your summer?"  
Neville said, "I got a new wand. It is 10 inches phoenix feather and oak wand. I can do all spells perfectly without any accidents."  
Harry yawning, "That's good, Neville."  
Ron said, "We were at the Burrow for the first month and then at Grimauld Place the rest of the summer."  
Harry asked, "What did you do there?"  
Ron said, "We played Quiditch at the Burrow and cleaned at Grimauld Place."  
Hermione said, "I spent my summer with my parents and my little sister, Chloe who is starting Hogwarts this year."  
Harry said yawning, "I spent the summer the summer with Remus."  
Ron asked, "When are you holding the tryouts for Quiditch?"  
Harry said yawning, "In four weeks. We need new chasers, beaters, and a full reverse team."  
Ron said, "Harry, you tired? You've been yawning nonstop since we came in here."  
Harry said, "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night because I was sick all night and was having nightmares." He lied.  
Hermione said sweetly, "Harry, you may go to sleep if you want for the rest of the trip. We still have an hour and a half to get Hogwarts."  
In a few seconds, Harry was asleep. Harry was awakened by the loud speaker saying that were approaching Hogwarts, fifteen minutes before they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry quickly changed into his robes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny got on the carriages pulled by the theastrals to the castle. Mandy went with the first years.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
Ron said, "I wish the sorting would start soon; I'm starved."  
Prof. McGongal brought out the sorting hat and the three legged stoll.  
The sorting hat song, "Dark times are near,  
People must unite to form one community  
To defeat the darklord.  
I will place you in the right house,  
Gryffindor for the brave,  
Slytherin for the cunning,  
Ravenclaw for the intelligent,  
And Hufflepuff for the loyal."  
Prof. McGongal called, "Anon, Patrick."  
Patrick became a Hufflepuff. Anna Creevey became a Gryffindor. Pretty soon the sorting was on E's.  
Prof. McGongal said, "Evans, Mark."  
The hat called out, "Gryffindor!" Mark walked over to the table and sat down next to Anna.  
Prof. McGongal said, "Granger, Chloe!"  
The hat said, "Gryffindor!"  
The sorting for the first years finished after Zamboni, Elsie became a Slytherin.  
Prof. McGongal said, "We have a new student joining the sixth years. Please welcome Amanda Drendon."  
Mandy put the hat on and it yelled, "Gryffindor!"  
Mandy joined Harry at their table.  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "The Forbidden Forest is off limits. All WWW's products are banned. Please welcome back, Prof. Lupin as the DADA teacher. I would like you to welcome Athena Raven Lupin as the assistant DADA teacher. Now tuck in!"  
Harry pilled food on his plate. After he finished eating, Prof. McGongal came over to the table.  
Prof. McGongal said, "Mr. Potter and Ms. Drendon, Prof. Snape would like to see you two about your conditions, now in the dungeons."  
Harry and Mandy went to Snape's office.  
Prof. Snape said, "Potter, you got turned into a werewolf by Lupin, right?"  
Harry said, "Yes sir. I'm sorry for invading privacy by going into your pensive."  
Prof. Snape said, "It was partially my fault for you becoming a werewolf. I want come here the day of the full moon to get to the Wolfsbane Potion, please remember."  
Harry said, "Yes, I will."  
Prof. Snape said handing her some vials, "Ms. Dredon, I have a potion that will reduce seizures, and you will fell asleep during them. You must take it every day in the morning."  
Mandy said, "Yes sir."  
Harry and Mandy headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. Mandy went to bed. Harry saw Mark crying.  
Harry asked, "Mark, what's wrong?"  
Mark said, "I can't sleep because of the dementors. I lied earlier. I got in a car accident and badly damage my left side in July. My mum died."  
Harry said, "I lied too. I'm a werewolf. Tomorrow, I will teach you the Patronous Charm."  
Mark said, "I think being a werewolf is cool. I would love to be one. Goodnight, Harry."  
Harry said, "Night Mark."  
Harry went to sleep instantly. 


	5. First Day of School

Chapter 5 First Day of School  
Ron said as throwing a pillow at Harry, "Harry, come on, mate, wake up!"  
Harry said grumpily as throwing the pillow back at Ron, "Ron! What did you that for?"  
Ron said, "To get you up. Its 9:00 right now. We should go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione is down already; she's probably in the DADA class room by now."  
Harry said, "Sorry, I'm a little grumpy this morning. I'm starved."  
They went down stairs to Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron grabbed some toast and headed to DADA classroom where Professor Lupin and Athena were sitting in chairs at the front of the room. Hermione was in a desk in the front row.  
Harry said, "Hi Prof. Lupin."  
Ron said, "Hi."  
Remus said, "Hello Harry and Ron. The next class, please try to be on time. Now take your seats."  
Harry and Ron took their seats next to Hermione.  
Remus said, "Welcome to 6th year DADA class; I'm Prof. Lupin and this is my sister and assistant for the DADA, Prof. Raven. As you all know by now that I'm a werewolf. This year, you will learn how defend against dark creatures and wizards. Who can tell me what a dark creature or wizard? Neville, do you know? "  
Neville said, "Werewolves, but some werewolves are good."  
Remus said, "Ten points to Gryffindor. Ron."  
Ron said, "A Ghoul like the one in my attic."  
Remus said, "Ten points to Gryffindor. Harry."  
Harry said, "A vampire."  
Remus said, "Ten points to Gryffindor. Hermione."  
Hermione said, "Voldemort."  
Remus said, "Ten points to Gryffindor. Mandy."  
Mandy said, "A Poltergeist." Remus said, "5 points to Gryffindor. Today, you are going to learn how to defend against ghouls. Ron, why don't you tell the class, what a ghoul is?"  
Ron said, "A ghoul is a monster. They are gaunt, yellowish eyes, tiny razor sharp teeth, long clawed hands, and walk on two short legs. They attack humans not animals. They don't like the sun. To get rid of a ghoul, you can decapitate it, expose it to acid or burn it. They can be noisy."  
Remus said, "20 points to Gryffindor. Over there is a dummy of a ghoul. The beheading spell is Decaptatio carnificare. It is the most effective way to destroy a ghoul. Another spell is to destroy a ghoul is acidus. The third spell is cremare. Neville you go first."  
Neville said, "Decaptatio carnificare!" A brown light shot out of his wand and into the ghoul's neck beheading it.  
Remus said, "Excellent job, Neville. 20 points to Gryffindor!"  
Ron said, "Decaptatio carnificare!" The ghoul was beheaded again.  
Everyone else went, and then it was Harry's turn. He walked up to the fake ghoul.  
Harry said, "Decaptatio carnificare!" The ghoul's head bounced off to the floor.  
Remus said, "10 points to Gryffindor. Good job, everyone."  
Hermione, Mandy, Ron, Neville, and Harry went to the Great Hall for lunch.  
Ron said as taking a bite of his chicken, "Uh I can't wait."  
Hermione said, "Ron."  
Ron said, "Finally I can get rid of the ghoul in my attic."  
Harry asked, "Why does your dad let it stay?"  
Ron said, "I don't have an idea."  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mandy went to Potions which was pretty interesting.  
Prof. Snape said, "This is the NEWT'S Potion class. Today you are going learn how to make the Wolfsbane Potion, since we have t-uh one werewolf in the castle. So get brewing!"  
Hermione, Harry, Mandy, and Ron made their potions almost perfect. They only got five points taken. After dinner, Harry went to meet Mark at the hourglasses.  
Harry said, "Hello Mark, ready?"  
Mark said, "Hi Harry. Yes, I'm ready."  
Harry and Mark went up to the Room of Requirement. Harry and Mark sat down on the floor.  
Harry said, "The charm is called the Patronous Charm. It wards off Dementors. Every wizard's is unique. The spell is Expecto Patronum! You must think of happy thoughts."  
Mark said, "E-x-p-e-c-t-o P-a-t-r-o-n-o-u-s!" Nothing happened.  
Harry said, "Mark, try saying whole words not broken down words. Think happy thoughts"  
Mark said, "Expecto Patronum!" A small spark came out of his wand.  
Harry said, "I think this is enough for today. Let's get some sleep."  
Mark asked, "Can I come with you to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon, please?"  
Harry said, "No, it's too dangerous! Night, Mark. I see you don't have your crutches."  
Mark said, "I got a magical leg brace for my left leg, so I can walk without aid. Night!"  
Harry and Mark went to their dorm rooms. Harry fell asleep. 


	6. Quiditch Tryouts and the First Full Moon...

Chapter 6 Quiditch Tryouts and the First Full Moon at Hogwarts  
It was September 26, the day before the full moon; Harry woke up feeling a little ill and tired. He went down to breakfast. Harry ran into Mark and Chloe who also going into the Great Hall.  
Harry said, "Sorry, Mark and Chloe."  
Mark said, "It was our fault anyways because we're standing in the middle of the pathway. We have something to tell you about Quiditch."  
Harry asked, "What?"  
Mark said, "Chloe and I are going to be the new beaters. A Slytherin threw a small round thing at us and we blocked it."  
Chloe said after taking a bite of her eggs, "Harry, my sister doesn't want me to play because she thinks it's too dangerous, but I really want to play."  
Harry said, "Hermione will be happy for you no matter what you choose."  
Chloe said, "Thanks see you at three for the tryouts."  
Harry went the DADA class room with his friends. They sat down at their desk.  
Prof. Lupin said, "Today, we're going to learning about poltergeists. Poltergeists are noisy sprits, and they like to throw things at people and animals. They usually are looking for an object of theirs when they are around. The spell is "Glaciem animam." It only works on poltergeists. On paper, it will cause it to turn into liquid."  
Hermione said, "Glaciem animan." The paper melted.  
Harry said, "Glaciem animan." The paper dissolved into liquid.  
They all went down to the Quiditch pitch after lunch to have the tryouts.  
Harry said, "Who is trying out for beater? Please stand over on the left side of the pitch. Chasers please mount your brooms. You got to work together to get the Quaffle passed Ron."  
Ginny and Colin were the best chasers; they got 4 out of 5 Quaffles in the hoops.  
Harry said, "Ginny Weasely and Mandy Drendon are the new chasers. The reverse chasers are Colin Creevey, Neville Longbottom, and Dennis Creevey. Beaters mount your brooms. Mark and Chloe, you are with Ginny, Colin, and Katie. Dean and Seamus, you are with Dennis, Neville, and Lavender."  
Mark yelled, "Chloe look up!"  
Chloe hit the bludger and said, "I got it!"  
Dean and Seamus missed the bludger.  
Harry said, "Chloe Granger and Mark Evans are the new beaters, and the reverse beaters are Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Now anyone who is trying out for the reverse Keeper, please mount your brooms."  
Parvati Patil blocked the most Quaffles out of the other Keepers that were trying out.  
Harry said, "Parvati Patil is our reverse Keeper. We only need a reverse seeker."  
Lavender Brown and Andrew Krupfike were trying out for the reverse seeker position. Andrew caught the snitch in fifteen minutes.  
Harry said, "Andrew Krupfike is our reverse seeker. The tryouts are over. Good job everyone. Hit the showers."  
Harry walked to the Great Hall for dinner. He sat next Hermione and Ron.  
Harry said, "This year nothing bad is going to happen."  
Hermione said, "I can't believe my sister disobeyed me!"  
Ron said, "Come on, Hermione. She is a great beater."  
Remus came over to the Gryffindor table and said, "Harry, come with me."  
Harry followed Remus to his office. Harry sat down on a red couch, and Remus sat at his desk.  
Remus said, "How do you feel?"  
Harry lied, "I'm fine."  
Remus said, "I know it's the full moon, tomorrow. You don't have to lie to me."  
Harry said yawning, "Ok, I'm really tired. Right now, I'm helping Mark with Patronous Charm."  
Remus said, "Okay, but remember to go to the Hospital Wing in the afternoon tomorrow."  
Harry said, "Bye."  
He walked up to the Room of Requirement where he met Mark.  
Harry said, "Try the Expecto Patronous charm, Mark."  
Mark said, "Expecto Patronous!" A silver mist shot out of his wand.  
Harry said, "Watch me. Expecto Patronous!" A stag shot of his wand.  
Mark said, "Cool, I'll never be able to do it."  
Harry asked, "What was your most happy thought?"  
  
Mark said, "When I met you."  
Harry said, "I want you to think of nothing other then the day that you met me."  
Mark yelled, "Expecto Patronous!" A silver wolf shot out his wand charging towards the door.  
Harry said yawning, "Mark you did it."  
Mark said, "I did it. I really want to be a werewolf. Can I please come with you to the Shrieking Shack, tomorrow?"  
Harry said, "Trust me, you don't. The transformations are very painful. You can become an animagius. Tomorrow, you can just use my invisibility cloak."  
Mark asked, "Can I tell you something?"  
Harry said, "Yeah, go ahead."  
Mark said, "I've been have weird dreams of a shaggy black dog who turned into a man in a dark room."  
Harry said, "That dog is my godfather; he's alive. You are a seer; we have to tell Dumbledore."  
Mark said as they walked to Dumbledore's office, "Ok."  
Harry said, "Lemon drops." The gargoyles did not move. "Mark, help  
me."  
Mark said, "Peppermints."  
The gargoyles moved aside, and Harry and Mark walked up the  
stairs. Harry saw Sirius sitting in a chair next to Dumbledore.  
Prof. Dumbledore asked, "Harry and Mark, what's wrong?"  
Mark said, "I've been having dreams about a shaggy black dog  
that turned into a man in a dark room."  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "You made a prediction that Sirius Black  
is alive, which as you can see him here, is true. Some seers are  
natural animagi, but you can only turn into your favorite animal."  
Mark closed his eyes and imagined that he was a wolf. After a  
few minutes, he turned into a wolf with some brown patches on his fur.  
Mark felt like it was a dream came true. He ran around the office for  
a couple minutes, and then Mark became a human again.  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "Do not abuse the power to turn into a  
wolf. Mark if you would excuse yourself and go back to your common  
room while Harry, Sirius, and I talk privately."  
Mark said as he walked outside, "Ok."  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "Sirius, would you please tell us what  
happened in the Dept. of Mysteries?"  
Sirius said, "Well, when I fell into the veil, I saw your mum  
and dad, Harry. They said that I had to turn into my animagius form to  
get out. I turned into a dog and then climbed back out of it. Harry,  
your mum and dad said to give you these letters and one is from Cedric  
Diggory."  
Harry opened Cedric's letter, and it read:  
Dear Harry,  
Please don't blame yourself for my death. It wasn't your fault;  
Wormtail was the one who killed me. Please tell Cho, to get over it. I  
heard from Sirius that she was crying all the time. I do miss my  
family.  
From your friend,  
Cedric  
Harry smiled and opened his mum's letter. It read:  
Dear Harry,  
I'm dead. I miss you very much, Harry. I hope you better than  
your father at school and don't trick the Slytherins. Your father was  
mean to them, but to his friends and me, he was caring. Sorry, that  
you had to live with my sister, Vernon, and Dudley for the blood  
protection from Voldemort. I hope you and Remus are okay. I love you,  
my son.  
Love,  
Mum  
He opened his dad's letter. He read:  
Dear Harry,  
As you know, I'm dead. I know I was git to Snape; I never got a chance to apologize to him. Would please tell Snape that I'm sorry for humiliating him? Potters are the heirs of Gryffindor. We have a cottage in Godric's Hollow and a big house in Bramhall, England. I love you.  
Love,  
Dad  
Dumbledore said, "Harry, you should get some sleep."  
Sirius said as he and Harry left, "I'm free because Fudge saw Wormtail with his own eyes. You can live with me in your own house. Mark is also going to be living with us. Meet me at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow."  
Harry said, "I don't feel so good, but I'll be there at 12 for lunch."  
Sirius said, "If you are sick, you don't have to go."  
Harry said yawning, "I'm just really tired, but I'm fine. Good night, Sirius!"  
Sirius said, "Night, Harry!"  
Harry walked to the Gryffindor common after saying the password ("Sugar quills."). Harry heard Hermione and Chloe arguing about Quiditch.  
Hermione yelled, "QUIDITCH IS DANGEROUS! YOU SHOULD READ MORE!"  
Chloe yelled, "QUIDITCH IS FUN!"  
Hermione yelled, "NO, IT IS DANGEROUS!"  
Chloe yelled, "IT IS SAFE!"  
Harry yelled, "WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING? YOU ARE SISTERS. USE YOUR WORDS, FIGHTING NEVER SOLVES ANYTHING!"  
Hermione said, "Sorry, Harry. We'll use your words."  
Chloe said to Harry, "Sorry."  
Harry asked yawning, "What is the problem, Hermione and Chloe?"  
Hermione said, "Chloe picked the most dangerous position in Quiditch, the beater. I'm afraid that she gets hurt."  
Harry said yawning, "Now, Chloe, tell me the problem."  
Chloe said, "Hermione doesn't let me do anything fun; she made me read all the first year books before school starts. I really like Quiditch."  
Harry said wearily, "Hermione, you are trying make Chloe a mini you; she is her own person and likes different things. Hermione, relax, let her do her own activities and stop choosing them for her. Chloe, tell her how you feel when she does things that you don't like."  
Chloe said, "I don't like when you choose activities for me and make me read school books before school."  
Hermione said to Chloe, "Okay, I'll stop. I'm sorry. You were really good at hitting the bludgers with Mark."  
Chloe said, "Hermione, I'm sorry. How about we pick an activity that we both like during the Christmas holidays that doesn't involve reading, flying, and dancing?"  
Hermione said, "Okay, let's go to bed. Good night Chloe and Harry. "  
  
Chloe said, "Night, sister and Harry."  
Harry said, "Night you two."  
Harry went to his dorm and fell asleep right away. He slept until eleven o'clock in the morning the next day. Harry felt really tired and sick; he went into the common room and sat on the couch.  
Hermione said, "Good morning, Harry."  
Harry said, "Good Morning, Hermione, Mandy, Neville, Ginny, and Ron."  
Ron said, "Sleep good, Harry?"  
Harry said, "Yeah."  
Neville asked quietly, "Harry, are you okay?"  
Harry said, "I'm just a bit sick." He did feel sick, so he wasn't actually lying.  
Hermione said as they walked to carriages to take them to Hogmeade, "What are you doing in Hogmeade?"  
Harry said, "Sirius is alive and free. I'm going to have lunch with him."  
Hermione said, "I'm going get my sister something special because of what happened yesterday."  
Ron said, "Ginny and I are going Honeydukes and Zonkos."  
Mandy said, "Neville and I are going to have lunch together."  
Harry, Hermione, Mandy, Neville, Ginny, and Ron got to Hogsmeade. They went their own directions. Harry went to the Three Broomsticks to meet Sirius. He sat down at the corner table in the back.  
Sirius said, "Hi Harry. Would like anything to eat?"  
Harry said tiredly, "Hi Sirius. I would like a hamburger and a Butterbeer."  
Sirius order two hamburgers and Butterbeers and sat back down.  
Sirius asked, "Why do you look so tired and sick?"  
Harry replied faking a cough, "I have a bad cold." He lied.  
Sirius said not believing it, "Okay, maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey." Sirius thought back to before he found out that Remus was a werewolf. He used to make dumb excuses like Harry's excuse. Sirius thought, "Harry can't be werewolf. Probably it just was Voldemort giving him trouble sleeping again."  
Harry said after taking the last bite of his hamburger, "Okay."  
Harry found his friends in Honeydukes.  
Ron said, "Hey Harry."  
Harry said tiredly, "Hi Hermione, Mandy, Neville, Ginny, and Ron."  
Hermione said, "You look really sick. Are you okay?"  
Harry said lying, "I don't feel so good. I'm going back to Hogwarts to go to the Hospital Wing."  
Harry headed back to Hogwarts; he felt awful. He went to the Hospital Wing; he was relieved that no other students were there.  
Madame Pomfrey said, "Hi Harry. It is the full moon, tonight. How do you feel today?"  
Harry said, "I feel awful."  
Madame Pomfrey handed Harry a vial of a disgusting looking potion and said, "This is the Wolfsbane Potion. Please drink the potion; it will help the pain of your transformation."  
Harry drank the Wolfsbane Potion and it tasted horribly; Remus was right about it tasting terrible. Harry asked, "Madame Pomfrey, may I have a glass of water, please?"  
Madame Pomfrey handed him a glass of water and said, "Please try to get some rest, Harry."  
Harry nodded and drank the water. He fell asleep.  
Remus walked into the Hospital Wing and said loudly, "Madame Pomfrey!"  
Madame Pomfrey said in a whisper, "Prof. Lupin, would you please keep it down?"  
Remus whispered, "Sorry Poppy."  
Madame Pomfrey asked in whisper, "Now Remus, what is the problem?"  
Remus whispered, "May I have the Wolfsbane Potion? Severus said he gave it to you because he had a meeting."  
Madame Pomfrey handed Remus the potion and said in a whisper, "Remus, here you go."  
Remus took the potion and said in a quiet voice, "Thank you, Poppy." He left.  
Madame Pomfrey woke up Harry a few hours later and said, "Harry, please wake up!"  
Harry said groggily, "I'm up."  
Madame Pomfrey said, "We have to go to the Shrieking Shack, now."  
Harry and Madame Pomfrey walked to Whomping Willow. Madame Pomfrey froze the tree, and Harry crawled inside the hole to go to the Shrieking Shack. He got inside and saw Remus, Mandy in her horse form, Thunder, Buster, and Mark in his wolf form. Harry felt the tremendous pain of becoming a werewolf; he let out a howl in pain. Harry became a grey wolf with some black patches on his fur. He paced around the shack looking for anything to gnaw on; he jumped on Thunder and took a bite of his fur. Thunder growled at Harry and bit Harry. Harry fell asleep. 


	7. Bad News and the Hospital Wing

Chapter 7 Bad News and the Hospital Wing  
Harry woke up in the Shrieking Shack at sunrise with Remus. Mandy and Mark went back to the castle already with the dogs. Remus and Harry crawled back through the Whomping Willow and then went to the Hospital Wing for some pain reliving potion.  
Remus asked tiredly, "Madame Pomfrey, Can we please have some pain reliving potion?"  
Madame Pomfrey handed them two vials of the potion and said, "Take this and lay down on those beds."  
Harry drank the potion and lay down on a bed. Harry said, "I'm really tired. May I go to sleep?"  
Madame Pomfrey said, "Prof. Dumbledore wants to talk you and Prof. Lupin about something that happened last night."  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "Hello Harry and Prof. Lupin. Prof. Snape was killed by Voldemort last night at a Death Eater meeting."  
Harry asked, "Why didn't I have vision of it?"  
Dumbledore said, "Harry, You were in your wolf form because of the full moon; Voldemort's connection with you does not work now that you're a werewolf. There is only enough Wolfsbane Potion for both of you for the next full moon. It might not be as effective as the freshly brewed one that you took last night."  
Harry asked, "What will happen when we're out of the potion?"  
Remus said, "We'll probably go to the Shrieking Shack like I did for many years when I was at school."  
Dumbledore said, "Harry, please get some rest."  
Harry fell asleep in a few minutes. Harry was only sleep for an hour because Mark woke him when he visited him there.  
Mark said, "Harry, wake up."  
Harry said tiredly, "I'm up."  
Mark said, "I don't I can come with you when you transform anymore. It was scary to watch you turn into a werewolf."  
Harry said, "Werewolves like to sleep the day after the full moon. You don't have to come with me on the full moon; I have Mandy and Prof. Lupin to keep me company."  
Mark said, "Sorry, cousin. I'll go practice Quiditch with Chloe." He left.  
Harry fell back asleep for three hours. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Mandy come to visit Harry.  
Ron said, "Hi Harry, you up?"  
Harry said, "I wasn't until you guys woke me." He hoped Remus was having better luck sleeping then he was.  
Hermione asked, "How are you today?"  
Harry said, "I had a fever and Madame Pomfrey wanted me to spend the night, last night. I'm feeling better then yesterday, but I just want to sleep."  
Mandy said, "I just had a small seizure in hour ago because of lack of sleep."  
Harry asked, "Does it hurt when you have a seizure?"  
Mandy said, "Sometimes I get bumps, cuts and bruises if I'm not away from hard objects. Prof. Dumbledore set up a special room for me if I had any serious seizures like the Grand Mal seizure, so I won't hurt myself or any other students."  
Neville asked, "How long have you had seizures, Mandy?"  
Mandy said, "Since I was five."  
Ron asked, "What happened when you had your first seizure?"  
Mandy said, "I was five and very sick at the time with a high fever in the summer when I was living in Florida at the time. I was sitting down on my bed, and I just started to shake really bad then hit my head on the wall very hard. My dad found me unconscious and took me to the hospital. When I awoke, I found out that I had epilepsy. My mom and dad moved me into the attic and padded the walls, so I wouldn't get hurt."  
Harry said, "I would like to get some sleep."  
His friends left and then Remus came in.  
Remus said, "Harry, are you awake?"  
Harry said, "Yeah, every time I fall asleep, someone comes in. It was first Mark, then my friends, and now you."  
Remus said as handing Harry a tray of turkey and stuffing with a glass of pumpkin juice, "I thought you might like some dinner."  
Harry said after taking a bite of his turkey, "Thank you, Prof. Lupin."  
Remus said, "Your welcome since Padfoot is driving me crazy with questions about where you were last night. I told him a lie that you were sick all night. Sirius doesn't need to know everything about you like the werewolf problem that I caused."  
Harry asked, "What happened when you got bit by a werewolf?"  
Remus said, "When I was five, I was at Tim Randolph's house. He was my friend before Hogwarts. Mrs. Randolph told us to leave because Mr. Randolph wasn't feeling too well. Then the Muggle police called us and told us that my mum and sister were in a car accident, I had to spend the night. That night, I heard sounds coming from their backyard like howling. I decided to go out there to tell it to knock it off because I couldn't sleep with the racket and was having nightmares about that my mum or sister would die from the accident. I walked downstairs and out the back door. I walked until I came to a tool shed that was where the noise was coming from. I looked up and a full moon, and there was werewolf around. The werewolf was Mr. Randolph. I started to run fast but the wolf was gaining on me. I tripped on a branch, and the wolf grabbed me be my leg. I felt his sharp teeth sinking into my leg; I was in tremendous pain after the werewolf let go. I went unconscious and woke up in St. Mungo's with my parents and my sister. I found out that I was a werewolf that day. Harry, you should get some sleep. When no one is around, you may call me Remus or Moony."  
Harry said, "I had a nightmare the night that you bit me. Good night, Moony."  
Remus said as he left, "Night Harry."  
Harry fell asleep without anymore interruptions for the night. 


	8. The First Quiditch Match and a Trip to H...

Chapter 8 The First Quiditch Match and a Trip to Hogsmeade  
Harry woke up on October 19, the day of the first Quiditch Match against the Slytherins and the second trip to Hogsmeade that he would enjoy. He was glad the full moon wasn't until next Saturday, so he could have fun playing Quiditch and in Hogsmeade. Harry took a quick shower and threw on pair of khaki trousers and a button down long sleeved shirt, his robes, and his black shoes; he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Harry said, "Good Morning, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mark, Mandy, and Chloe."  
Mark said, "Morning, cousin. I'm a little nervous about the Quiditch game today."  
Harry said, "Don't worry about it, and just remember to have fun, Mark, Chloe, and Mandy."  
Mandy said smiling for the first time today, "I played Quiditch before at my old school."  
Chloe said, "I can't wait for the game to begin."  
Hermione said, "I'll be watching you play, Chloe."  
They all walked over to the Quiditch pitch. Harry gave the team his prep speech. They all mounted their brooms. Ginny, Katie, and Mandy were passing the Quaffle back in forth to each other.  
Hermione said, "Ron blocks the Quaffle and tosses it to Ginny who passes it to Katie who passes it to Mandy who scores while Chloe and Mark are keeping the Bludgers away. Harry catches the Snitch. The game is over. Gryffindor wins by 240-10."  
Hermione, Mandy, Ginny, Neville, and Harry went to Hogsmeade after lunch. Harry decided to do his Christmas shopping before Christmas Eve which is when the full moon is out in December.  
Ron asked, "Harry, what are going to do in Hogsmeade?"  
Harry said, "Christmas shopping."  
Ron said, "We have three months until Christmas."  
Hermione said, "He can do Christmas shopping earlier; I don't blame him. I hate the rush on Christmas shopping in December."  
Harry said gloomily, "I just want to get it done with."  
Harry started with the small broom shop there where he bought Ginny, Mark, Ron, and Chloe a Nimbus 2001. He went into the bookstore.  
Harry said to the shop owner, "Excuse me, sir, can you please help me?"  
The shop owner said, "Yes. What are you looking for?"  
Harry said, "A book on removing magical pests from your house including annoying portraits and a book on Magical Animals."  
The shop owner said, "We have A Guide to Removing Magical Annoyances from A to Z, and the History of Magical Animals."  
Harry paid for the books and then went into a Magical Equipment store where he bought Remus a wizard camera and bought Dumbledore an interesting stone called a glow stone. Harry went to the Three Broomsticks to meet with his friends, Sirius, and Remus.  
Mandy yelled stuttering and shaking, "Rem-u-s g-e-t o-u-t o-f t-h-e w- a-y!"  
Remus didn't understand what she said and did not move. Mandy started shake really bad, and fell back on Remus who hit his head on the table. Sirius conjured up stretchers for both of them and took them to the Hospital Wing. Harry also walked with them to Hospital Wing. Mandy awoke from the seizure a half-hour later and so did Remus.  
Dumbledore said, "Mandy, you are more dangerous than Harry or Prof. Lupin."  
Mandy said weakly, "They are werewolves. I can't be more dangerous than them."  
Dumbledore said, "You are. You fell back on Prof. Lupin and caused him to hit his head on the table."  
Mandy said, "I didn't mean to."  
Dumbledore said, "Now on you will stay in a private room by yourself with padded walls and a bed for when you have seizures, so you won't cause harm to yourself and anyone else."  
Remus said, "Harry, I'm afraid that I won't be with you on the full moon because Madame Pomfrey won't let me leave. I hit my head many times in my wolf form, but never in human form or not my fault."  
Mandy said, "I can't be with you either.  
Harry went to bed. 


	9. The Full Moon

Chapter 9 The Full Moon  
Harry woke up on October 26 the day of the full moon and threw on some jeans and long sleeved shirt with his shoes. He went downstairs for breakfast; he was still very tired because of the full moon, tonight. Unfortunately, Remus was still in the hospital wing and Mandy was still having bad seizures.  
Harry said, "Ron, want to play chess?"  
Ron said, "Yes."  
Harry and Ron played chess until lunch which he decided to sleep.  
Hermione asked, "Harry, why aren't you going to lunch?"  
Harry said, "I'm very tired; Ron snores."  
Harry ran into Sirius.  
Harry said, "Sorry."  
Sirius said, "Its okay. You're look as bad as Remus today."  
Harry said, "I'm just really sick. Why are you here?"  
Sirius said, "My mum's portrait is driving me crazy and your house are infested with pixies, roaches, and grindylows, so I'm staying here." Sirius of course knew that Harry was a werewolf because he figured out last month when he wasn't in the Hospital Wing like he said.  
Harry said, "Ok, I'm going to the hospital wing."  
Harry told his friends that he wasn't feeling well. He headed to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey gave him the Wolfsbane Potion and then lead him to the Whomping Willow where he went inside. Harry felt the pain of the transformation to wolf. He felt hungry and went outside of the shack. Harry smelled a human scent which was Sirius. He growled to warn his godfather and jumped on him, but Sirius quickly turned into Padfoot and avoided getting bitten. Padfoot wagged his tail to tell him that he was ok; they both went after rabbits which they both ate a couple of them. Harry and Sirius headed to the Shrieking Shack where they both fell asleep until sunrise. Harry was human again however Sirius was not. Sirius quickly turned into human. They both went to Hospital Wing to get some pain relieving potion.  
Harry said, "I'm so sorry. Did I bite you, Sirius?"  
Sirius said, "No, you didn't; I quickly changed into Padfoot because I'm so used to changing into a dog when with Moony. Try to get some sleep Harry."  
Harry said, "I'm glad you found out, but how?"  
Sirius said, "I figured out because you weren't in hospital wing last month on the full moon and the phony excuses. Now get some sleep."  
Harry fell right asleep. 


	10. Stories and the Full Moon

Chapter 10 Stories and the Full Moon  
The month of November passed quickly, it was the day of the full moon. Harry skipped breakfast and decided to take a walk by the lake. He heard someone else talking Parsel Tongue. He walked closer to girl who was talking to a snake turned out to be Ginny.  
Ginny said in Parsel Tongue, "I won't hurt you. I just want to help you."  
The snake said, "Its okay."  
Harry said in Parsel Tongue, "Ginny, you can talk to snakes?"  
Ginny said, "Yess. Can we talk in English?"  
Harry said in English, "Ok. How long ago did you find out that you're a Parsel Tongue?"  
Ginny said, "During the summer, but I don't want anyone to find out. I'm afraid everyone will think I'm the Slytherin heir. Harry, are you a werewolf?"  
Harry said, "Yes, I am a werewolf. We have two Parsel Tongues on our side being you and me while Voldemort is the only one on his side. Some Parsel Tongues are good wizards and witches. I don't know about the werewolf thing."  
Ginny said laughing, "I guess you are right. Remus is also a werewolf, so we also have two werewolves on our side."  
Harry said laughing, "May be we can our bad traits into good ones and defeat Voldemort."  
Ginny said, "I don't think we're only good Parsel Tongues out there. You and Remus aren't the only good werewolves out there either. We can suggest to Dumbledore that we should get werewolves and Parsel Tongues on our side."  
Harry and Ginny went to Dumbledore's office.  
Harry said, "Rainbow Licorice."  
The gargoyles moved aside and they went into Dumbledore's office.  
Dumbledore said, "Hello Harry and Ginny."  
Harry said, "Ginny and I came up a plan to help defeat Voldemort. If we out number him with Parsel Tongues and werewolves, maybe we could distract him and make him mortal again."  
Dumbledore said, "Harry and Ginny, would you like to join the Order of the Phoenix? You two came up with a good plan. I'll send Tonks to find some other Parsel Tongues. Tomorrow, I'll send Hagrid and Fletcher to look for werewolves."  
Harry said, "Yes sir."  
Ginny said, "Yes sir."  
Dumbledore said, "What I want you two to do is to look in the library and find The Werewolf Registery book and the List of Parsel Tongues book. You can owl them to see if they would like to join our side."  
Harry said, "Let's go to the library now; we can grab a sandwich for lunch."  
Ginny and Harry made their way to the library after grabbing a sandwich from the Great Hall.  
Ginny said, "Harry, I'll look for the List of Parsel Tongues, and you'll look for The Werewolf Registry book."  
Harry said, "Okay."  
Harry found the big worn brown book and asked, "Gin, Did you find the book?"  
Ginny said, "Yes. I found two interesting Parsel Tongues by the names of Billy and Beth Riddle two 16 year olds. It says here that they hate You- Know-Who and will do anything to get rid of him."  
Harry said, "I found three Werewolves, Sallyn Potter, Roger Walker, and Sarah Walker. I have to go to the hospital wing because of the full moon."  
Ginny said, "I was going see if Hermione needs any help with stuff."  
Harry walked over to the Hospital Wing. He saw Sirius sitting on a chair waiting for him there, and he lay down on the bed next to his godfather.  
Sirius asked, "Harry, How were you bit by Remus?"  
Harry said, "It was the day before my birthday; I was staying at Remus's place. On the full moon, I had a nightmare about on attack on Privet Drive and couldn't get back to sleep, so I went for a walk. Then I saw a werewolf who was Remus, I started to run but wasn't fast enough. The wolf pounced on me and bit my shoulder really hard. Remus is really sorry. We probably should start heading to Shrieking Shack right now."  
Sirius and Harry both went down to the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow where Remus and Mandy with the dogs were already there.  
Remus said, "Padfoot and Mandy, you change first, so you won't be bitten by either of us. Harry and I will change after the animagi change."  
Sirius became Padfoot, and Mandy became Peanut. Remus and Harry went over to the moonlight. Harry howled in pain as he waited for the transformation to finish; he and Remus were werewolves now. The four went out to the Forbidden Forrest. The two werewolves, Padfoot, and the two dogs chased rabbits while Mandy just ate grass all night until sunrise. They went back to the castle in human form accept for the real dogs. Harry, Remus, Mandy, and Sirius went to get some pain relieving potion and sleep in the hospital wing. 


	11. A Christmas Carol, Christmas Eve, and Ch...

Chapter 11 A Christmas Carol, Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day  
Harry woke up on Christmas Eve morning at 5, feeling very grumpy because it was day of the full moon. He threw on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, a sweatshirt, and his black shoes. Harry went into the common room and saw something underneath the couch. He muttered Accio and the book flied right to him; he caught it. The book was A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens; he opened to the first page where name was on. It read Lily Evans; Harry thought "It belonged to my mother." Harry started to read A Christmas Carol. Harry thought, "I know how Scrooge feels about Christmas." He was so fascinated by it, and Harry fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Hermione said shaking him, "Harry, wake up. It is Christmas Eve and time for breakfast."  
Harry yelled, "I'M AWAKE! I KNOW ITS CHRISTMAS EVE!"  
Hermione said, "Sorry, Harry. Let's go get some breakfast. I bet Mark and Chloe are down there with Dumbledore, Prof. Lupin, Prof. Raven in her wheelchair, Sirius, and Madame Pomfrey."  
Harry said, "Ah, okay."  
Harry put the book away in a drawer in the nightstand by his bed, and he walked down with Hermione to the Great Hall. They all sat at a small table; he took some toast, bacon, and eggs with a glass of pumpkin juice. Mark was using his crutches again.  
Mark said cheerfully, "Merry Christmas, cousin!"  
Harry said, "Oh humbug."  
Mark said, "Christmas is time of giving. It is a time to spend with family and friends. Have fun."  
Harry yelled, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP? GO AWAY!"  
Mark said he leaves, "Merry Christmas."  
Hermione and Chloe came over to Harry.  
Chloe said, "We're raising money to help S.P.E.W free more house elves."  
Hermione said, "We would like you to donate some money to help abused and drunken house elves. Do you want to donate any money?"  
Harry said angrily, "No I don't want to donate any money to SPEW. Would everyone just leave me alone?"  
Hermione said as they left, "Okay, Scrooge. If you want to join us in painting a holiday wizarding picture, we will be over there in an empty classroom."  
Remus said laughing, "I'm afraid you got a case of full moonitis and as well as a case of "Scroogeitis", Harry. I wish the full moon wasn't on Christmas Eve, but I won't let it ruin Christmas."  
Harry yelled, "SO WHAT! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR CHRISTMAS RIGHT NOW."  
Harry ran upstairs to his dormitory. He went over to his nightstand and opened drawer to get the book, but he touched a sickle by mistake. He yelled, "OUCH, STUPID SICKLE." Harry grabbed the book being careful not to touch any more lose coins. He lay down on his bed and started reading. He heard a loud boom and saw older man who was a ghost that looked like him but with chains.  
Harry said, "Dad, you're dead."  
James said, "Yes, I am."  
Harry said, "Dad, why are you here and what's with the chains?"  
James said, "The chains are for me being mean Severus, who is dead now, all the time at Hogwarts. I am here because you need to learn how to not let your werewolf problem ruin Christmas and your life. You will be visited by three spirits, today."  
Harry said, "But Scrooge got visited by them during the night."  
James said, "Full moon, you won't learn anything from them in your wolf form. I got to go. Bye Harry and Happy Christmas!"  
Harry said, "Happy Christmas, Dad!"  
James disappeared as quickly as he came. Harry thought aloud, "I must be seeing things. I probably just need a little nap." Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Harry was awoken by a red headed woman with his green eyes who was humming and wearing a white robe. It was the ghost of Lily Potter, his mother.  
Harry said, "Mum."  
Lily said, "I am the ghost of Christmas Past. My copy of A Christmas Carol is very special; it gives anyone who isn't in the Christmas spirit by showing them how to be in it. Now we have to go."  
Harry held Lily's hand as they went to Harry's first and only Christmas with his family. They walked through the door and saw baby Harry at the kitchen table.  
Baby Harry said, "Daddy and Mommy, presents?"  
Younger Lily said as picking up baby Harry, "Yes, my son. Merry 1st Christmas, Harry!"  
Younger Lily and baby Harry went into living room and invisible Harry and Lily followed them. James was in there with Sirius, Peter and Remus sitting on the couch.  
Harry said smiling, "That was the best Christmas ever. Merry Christmas, everyone!"  
Ghost Lily said, "They can't hear you."  
James said handing baby Harry wrapped package, "Here you go, this is from your mum and me."  
Baby Harry ripped open the package in which was a mini broom that would only hover a few feet above the ground. Baby Harry opened the one from Sirius which was a toy snitch, got wizarding coloring book from Remus, magic crayons from Peter, and from Santa, he got a paint set and a magic tricycle.  
Baby Harry said, "Happy Christmas!"  
Harry said, "I wish that there were more of these Christmases, but Voldemort ruined them for everyone."  
Ghost Lily said, "So do I. We have to go to your 5th Christmas."  
They were transported to Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia was busy cooking breakfast for Dudley and Vernon.  
Younger Harry said, "Merry Christmas, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."  
Petunia said handing him a piece of burnt toast, "Here you go, boy. Dudders eat up."  
Dudley opened all his presents. Younger Harry only got an old sock.  
Harry said, "Can we leave?"  
Lily said, "Yes, let's see your 1st Christmas at Hogwarts."  
They were at his first Christmas at Hogwarts.  
Ron said, "Harry, it's Christmas. We got presents."  
Younger Harry said, "Nice sweater, Ron.  
Ron said, "Harry, you got one too."  
Younger Harry said, "Happy Christmas, Ron!"  
Younger Harry opened up the invisibility cloak and said, "What's this? There's no name."  
Ron said, "Bloody Hell, it is an invisibility cloak."  
Harry said, "That was the second best Christmas. Maybe being a werewolf isn't so bad after all."  
Harry and Lily followed the younger Harry and Ron down to the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. They watched as the younger Harry got wizard chess board from a Christmas cracker.  
Harry said, "I don't want to leave."  
Lily said, "Now, come on, Harry. We have your Christmas last year."  
Harry and Lily transported to Grimauld Place. 15 year old Harry was sitting at the table with his godfather and the Weaselys.  
15 year old Harry said, "Happy Christmas, everyone!"  
Mrs. Weasely said, "We're going to visit Arthur in St Mungo's. Hurry up and eat!"  
Harry and Lily were at St. Mungo's last Christmas. Harry watched as his younger self and the Weasely family visited Mr. Weasely.  
Lily said, "We got to leave."  
Harry said, "All those times were before I got bitten by Remus. Of course, I was happy. I wished I could've stopped the snake from bitten Mr. Weasely."  
Lily said, "You can't change the past, Harry."  
Harry found himself in his bed again. He thought, "Weird dream." He fell asleep again, but this time to be awakened by the ghost of Cedric Diggory wearing his Hogwarts' robes.  
Harry asked, "Cedric, are you the ghost of Christmas Present?"  
Cedric said, "Yes, I am. Let's go, we got to see what will happen tomorrow. Touch my robe."  
They were at Mandy's house, Christmas Day. Harry saw that Mandy looked really tired and sick.  
Mandy said, "Merry Christmas, mom!"  
Maria said, "Merry Christmas to you. How do you feel?"  
Mandy said weakly, "Okay."  
Maria said, "We have to move to a small apartment in London because we don't have enough money to keep this house."  
Harry asked the ghost, "What is wrong with her?"  
Cedric said, "She has Acute Disseminated Encephalomyelitis."  
Harry said, "Mandy has a worse problem then Lycanthropy. Will she live?"  
Cedric said, "She might not. In the future, I see an empty chair and a dog with out an owner."  
Harry said, "I don't want her to die."  
They were at Hogwarts' Christmas Day. Remus, Sirius, Athena, Hermione, Chloe, Dumbledore, Dobby, and Winky were in the Great Hall for dinner. Winky starts bawling.  
Dumbledore said, "Winky, Would you go get the Christmas Crackers, please? I wonder where Mark and Madame Pomfrey are."  
Winky said bawling, "Mr. Crouch is my master."  
Dobby said, "Winky, Dobby wants you to shut up about Crouch.  
Harry said, "Look likes that Hermione is right about the house elves. Winky and Kreacher both need mental help because they don't realize that they're masters are dead."  
Cedric said, "I'm glad to see you are realizing other people and creatures worse problems then yours."  
Mark hobbled over to the chair with his crutches and sits down with Madame Pomfrey behind him.  
Dumbledore said, "A toast to Harry Potter. To our hero who will defeat Voldemort."  
Everyone said, "To Harry."  
Mark said, "God bless us everyone!"  
Harry asked, "What's wrong with Mark?"  
Cedric said, "He has Rhabdomyosarcomas cancer.  
Harry said, "Will he live?"  
Cedric said, "Without treatment, he'll die."  
Harry said, "All my family always dies. First my parents, then the Dursleys, and Mark's parents from Voldemort, now Mandy and Mark will die."  
They were at the Burrow. The ghoul was rapping on the pipes. Ron and Ginny were singing Christmas Carols. Ron and Ginny sang, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la." Ginny sang, "Don we now our gay apparel,  
  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
  
Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la. See the blazing Yule before us,  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la." Ron, Ginny, Fred and George sang, "Follow me in merry measure,  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
  
While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
The whole Weasely family sang, "Fast away the old year passes,  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la."  
The whole Weasely family along with Harry, who can't be heard, sang, "Sing we joyous, all together,  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
  
Heedless of the wind and weather,  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la."  
Harry said, "Everyone has their own problems. The Weaselys don't mind that they're poor and have a ghoul in the attic."  
Cedric said, "I'll be leaving."  
Harry was in front of black robed ghost that reminded him of a dementor and Voldemort.  
Harry said, "Are you the ghost of the Christmases yet to come?"  
The ghost nods and points to where they are supposed to go. Harry follows and they were at battlefield where Voldemort had just killed a 17 year old boy with messy black hair and lighting bolt scar.  
Harry said, "I died. Where is everyone?"  
The ghost points and nods, Harry followed him to Mandy's house.  
Maria said, "My poor Amanda, she died in her sleep, last night."  
Harry said, "She died too?"  
The ghost nods and points to the direction of Hogwarts. Everyone was looking so sad.  
Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid 3 people died and 1 person admitted to St. Mungo's mental ward tonight. To Harry, who died from a brave fight against Voldemort, but he did not win. To Mark, who died of cancer, and to Mandy, who died of Acute Disseminated Encephalomyelitis. To Sirius, he was driven to insanity by his portrait of his mother screaming and was admitted to St. Mungo's this morning. I wish everyone a Happy Christmas."  
Harry said, "I don't want anyone or myself to die like that. It was all because me being an idiot. Now, I come to see that being a werewolf isn't so bad. Is that what will or what might happen? Please say something, spirit."  
The ghost said hoarsely, "Only you can change the future."  
Harry fell down a hole and found himself in his bed almost lunch time. It was still Christmas Eve. He went down to the Great Hall and only saw the Gryffindor Ghost, Sir Nick.  
Harry said cheerfully, "Happy Christmas, Sir Nick!"  
Sir Nick said, "Happy Christmas to you, Harry."  
Harry said to Mark who was sitting on a chair, "I'm going to help you get over your cancer. Merry Christmas to you, cousin."  
Mark said, "You mean it?"  
Harry said, "Yeah. Sorry that I was acting like a prat this morning. The full moon makes me a little grumpy."  
Mark said, "Its ok. I get grumpy sometimes when I'm not feeling well. God bless us everyone!"  
Harry wrote a letters to Mandy, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasely and Mr. Weasely:  
Dear Mandy,  
I am giving some of my money, so you can get the medication that you need for your illness and your mother can keep the house. I'm sorry for not realizing that other people have worse problems then being a werewolf. Hope you like your present. Happy Christmas!  
From,  
Harry  
Dear Ron and Ginny,  
Happy Christmas! I am sorry for being a prat to you, last week. I was caught up in Voldemort business. I hope you two like your presents. Have your father unshrink them.  
From your mate,  
Harry  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasely,  
Happy Christmas! This bag of galleons is for you. You can live in one of my houses since I only need one.  
From,  
Anonymous Harry did a handwriting disguise spell on the last letter and got Hedwig and two other owls. Harry went in search for Hermione and Chloe. Harry said as handing a couple of galleons to Hermione, "Sorry about what I said earlier; I didn't mean it. Winky and Kreacher need serious help. Happy Christmas!" Hermione said, "Thank you. Happy Christmas!" Harry, carrying their presents, ran off to find Sirius and Remus which they were in Remus's quarters. Harry said, "Happy Christmas to you two." Remus said, "I see you quit being a Scrooge." Harry said, "Sirius, this is for you. It will help get rid of those pests in your house including your mum's portrait. Remus, this is for you." Sirius said laughing, "Thank you. Now I won't have to be admitted to St. Mungo's for insanity." Remus said, "Thank you." Harry said, "I need to find Winky; I am going to offer her a job working for me. Someone needs to cook, clean, and look after Mark on the full moon. Winky will be happier having a master." Harry went into the kitchen and found Winky. Harry asked, "Winky, would you like to work for me?" Winky said, "Winky yes." Harry said, "Only on five conditions. One, I will pay 5 galleons an hour. Two, you will not call me master, you may call me Harry. Three, you will refer to yourself in first person. Four, you will not talk about Mr. Crouch anymore. Last but not least, you will not punish yourself for being bad. Understand?" Winky said, "W- I understand, Mas- Harry." Harry said, "You should also know that I'm a werewolf. I don't want you following me on the full moon." Winky said, "Yes Mast- Harry."  
Harry said, "See you later, Winky."  
Harry made his to the Hospital Wing. Harry lay down on the bed there, and Remus was on the bed next to his. Sirius barged in angrily.  
Remus said, "Padfoot, what is wrong?"  
Sirius said angrily, "Kreacher took my wand and dropped it in the fire when I tried to destroy my mother's portrait. I got my wand out of the fire by putting my hand in the fire."  
Harry said, "You should take a calming potion because I think you'll be the one that most likely to bite someone in your animagius form than me or Remus."  
Madame Pomfrey said as handing Sirius some calming and pain relieving potion which he took, "Mr. Black, take those. Remus and Harry, you two should head out to the Whomping Willow. I surely that won't to get stuck with two werewolves and an angry Mr. Black."  
Sirius said after he gulped down the potions, "I'm fine, now. Please can I leave?"  
Madame Pomfrey said, "You have huge burn on your hand, so no. You should get some rest after that mishap with Kreacher."  
Sirius said wincing, "I feel fine and besides it is Christmas Eve. I would like to spend Christmas Eve with my friends and godson."  
Madame Pomfrey said, "You may go, but promise me that you'll get some tonight."  
After Sirius promised Madame Pomfrey that he would get some sleep tonight, Sirius, Harry, Remus, and Thunder walked through the Whomping Willow. Sirius slowly turned into Padfoot because his burnt hand was causing him a lot of pain, but not as Harry's and Remus's pain when becoming a werewolf.  
Remus muttered a pain relieving spell at Sirius and said, "Padfoot, hurry up and change. We can't wait any longer."  
Sirius finished becoming Padfoot and barked a thank you. Remus and Harry went into the moonlight and started to transform. Remus and Harry howled in pain as they became werewolves. The two werewolves, Harry and Remus and two dogs, Padfoot and Thunder after few minutes of biting and scratching themselves, they headed out into the Forbidden Forest to play. Moony, Harry, Padfoot, and Thunder chased and ate rabbits for a couple of hours. They headed back to the Shrieking Shack where they fell asleep until sunrise. Thunder was already at Hagrid's hut to get healed.  
Remus said tiredly, "Harry and Padfoot, wake up. Happy Christmas to you two"  
Harry said groggily, "I'm awake, but really tired and sore. Happy Christmas!"  
Sirius who was in his human form now and said sleepily, "I'm awake, but my hand is killing me. Happy Christmas!"  
Remus said as they walked back to the Hospital Wing slowly, "I think we could all use some pain relieving potion and some rest."  
Sirius helped Harry onto the bed which in between Remus's bed and his bed, and then he went to lie down on the bed himself. Madame Pomfrey who was looking as tired as Sirius, Harry, and Remus were came in.  
Madame Pomfrey said, "Remus, Sirius, and Harry, do you want some pain relieving potion?"  
They all nodded. Madame Pomfrey brought them some pain relieving potion and some chocolate which they drank the potions and ate the chocolate.  
Madame Pomfrey asked, "Sirius, Do you want me to heal that nasty burn on your hand?"  
Sirius said, "Yes."  
Madame Pomfrey did a couple of healing spell on Sirius's hand and then gave him a burn healing potion. She said, "Sirius, drink this."  
Sirius drank the potion with a face of disgust and said, "This stuff doesn't taste any better when I was a student. Thank you." Sirius fell asleep.  
Madame Pomfrey asked, "Prof. Lupin and Harry, did you get any cuts or bruises doing your transformation?"  
Remus said, "Just a nasty cut on my right wrist."  
Harry said, "I've got bad scratches on my face and on my arms and some bite marks all over."  
Madame Pomfrey did a quick healing on Remus's wrist and said, "When you were a student, you would come here with starches and bite marks all over you like Harry. I feel bad for Harry; he also has to go through this every month too."  
Remus said, "I'm used to those transformations by now." He fell asleep.  
Madame Pomfrey healed Harry's bites and starches and said yawning, "Harry, try to get some sleep." Healing two werewolves was a hard job; she was exhausted and felt sick herself from it. An unfamiliar witch with blond hair and blue eyes came into the infirmary.  
She said, "I'm Fiona Branduke. I am the new assistant healer since I lost my job at small wizarding hospital because of my lycanthropy."  
Madame Pomfrey said after coughing, "Nice to see you again."  
Fiona said, "Because Hogwarts already has two werewolves, Harry Potter and Remus Lupin here, I was offered a job here. I don't think one more will make any difference."  
Harry said as sitting up, "Ouch!"  
Madame Pomfrey asked after coughing, "Harry, what is wrong?"  
Harry said, "My left side hurts. Madame Pomfrey, are you okay?"  
Madame Pomfrey said after sneezing, "Just a bad case of the flu. Harry, please get some rest."  
Fiona said, "Poppy, maybe you should take your own advice and get some rest. Harry, you'll feel better after I heel your bruised rib."  
Harry said, "Fiona, go ahead. How long were you a werewolf?"  
Fiona said after doing a quick healing spell on Harry, "Since my 3rd year; I was best friends with you mother. I'm your godmother. Now, I'm going to get you some Tylenol and an icepack, I always take Tylenol before and after the full moon. My mum is a Muggle, she used to give my those all the time."  
Fiona came back with a small white bottle that said Tylenol in red letters and a bag of wrapped in a paper towel. She took out two white pills and handing them to Harry.  
Harry said, "I don't know how to take them."  
Fiona said as pouring him a glass of water, "You swallow those two pills one at a time with a glass of water every four hours. The icepack, you hold on your injured spot for a half hour to reduce the swelling."  
Harry popped one pill into his mouth and took a sip of water, and then he took the other pill and finished the glass of water. He pressed the icepack against his sore side.  
Harry said, "Thank you, Fiona! I'm going to get some sleep, now." Harry fell asleep now that he didn't have that aching pain in his side.  
Fiona walked into Madame Pomfrey's quarters which she found Madame Pomfrey asleep, so she decided to get some sleep herself. Fiona walked to her room which was only a door away from the infirmary and lay down on her bed. She fell asleep. Prof. Dumbledore walked in when Harry had just waked up.  
Harry said cheerfully, "Happy Christmas!"  
Dumbledore said, "Happy Christmas! Mandy and Mark wants you to visit them today at St. Mungo's if you feel up to it. They were misdiagnosis by Muggle doctors, so any thing that Cedric said is false. I just did that to bring ghosts of people who you knew before they died to cheer you up."  
Harry said, "I feel great. I never felt better. What is really wrong with them?"  
Dumbledore said, "Mark just had a rusty nail in his foot and his side injuries and broken bones were healed by the Skelo-Grow Potion; he also had appendicitis. Mandy just had a nut allergy from the peanut oil that you used to make the energizing potion. I'm sending Sirius with you because he has been calling for Madame Pomfrey every 10 minutes because his hand hurts, so she and Prof. Lupin can get some rest in peace and quiet."  
Harry said, "I glad that no one is going to die from a serious illness. Is Madame Pomfrey okay?"  
Dumbledore said, "She just caught a bad case of the flu. Don't worry pretty soon, you, Fiona, and Prof. Lupin will have the Wolfsbane Potion again for full moons. Meet me in my office in a half hour. The password is chocolate licorice. Hermione is also going with you."  
Harry hurried to his room and grabbed some khaki trousers and button up long-sleeved shirt, a tie, a sweater, a robe, pair of socks, and his shoes, and he took a quick shower. Harry threw on his clothes and ran to Dumbledore's office. He said, "Chocolate licorice." Harry went inside and found Hermione, Sirius, and Dumbledore sitting in chairs. Harry, Hermione, and Sirius used a port key to get to St. Mungo's. They decided to visit Mark first in the children's ward.  
Mark said, "Hey Harry. Thank you for the broom. Happy Christmas to you, Harry!"  
Harry said, "You're welcome. How are you? Happy Christmas to you!"  
Mark said, "Great. I can walk without crutches and magical leg brace. I don't have that aching pain in my side anymore. I will be back at school after New Year's Day."  
Harry said, "I'm glad you are feeling better."  
Harry, Sirius, and Hermione went into Mandy's room where Ron and Ginny was which was on the fourth floor.  
Harry said, "Hi Mandy, Ginny, and Ron."  
Hermione said, "Hi Mandy, Ron, and Ginny."  
Mandy said, "Hi you guys."  
Harry asked, "How are you feeling?"  
Mandy said, "Okay. Next time, if we make a potion with peanut oil, I'll skip the class."  
Harry said, "Why don't you substitute corn or olive oil for peanut oil in potions? I'm allergic to silver, so I use other kinds of metals."  
Mandy said, "That's a good idea. I think we're all allergic to some thing."  
Hermione said, "I'm allergic to bee stings."  
Ron said, "Porcupine quills."  
Ginny said, "Eagle feathers."  
Sirius said, "We have to go, Harry and Hermione."  
The three found themselves in Dumbledore's office. They all went to Great Hall for Christmas dinner and sat at one table. Madame Pomfrey who was still looking tired and sick, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Lupin was looking better from full moon last night, and Chloe were sitting and talking. Hermione sat next to Chloe, Harry sat next to Remus and Sirius. They all started to eat ham, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, and a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry went to bed; he was happy to know that everyone was all right. 


	12. The Hospital Wing

Chapter 13 Hospital Wing  
Harry climbed into the bed while Hermione and Ginny healed his injuries. Remus healed his injuries himself so did Fiona. Fiona healed the bites on Ron and Chloe.  
Ginny asked, "Harry, how are you?"  
Harry coughing and said, "I feel Achoo! Achoo! awful.  
Hermione said as feeling his forehead, "You sound awful. You have a fever."  
Ginny said, "I think everyone could use a cup of hot chocolate." Ginny went to get some hot cocoa.  
Hermione went over to Madame Pomfrey's quarters.  
Hermione said, "I'm afraid Harry got Mono, too. Ginny is getting everyone some hot chocolate."  
Madame Pomfrey said after coughing, "Is he in bed?"  
Hermione said as Ginny came in with nine mugs of hot cocoa on a tray, "He is in bed."  
Ginny gave one to Hermione and Madame Pomfrey, and Ginny and Hermione went to the Hospital Wing. Ginny gave a cup to Remus, Ron, Fiona and Chloe.  
Ginny said as giving a cup of cocoa to Harry, "Harry, this should help."  
Harry took a sip and said, "Thank you. Achoo! Achoo!"  
Hermione and Ginny spent the day talking to Harry until 11:00 at night.  
Remus said, "Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, I think you three should get some sleep."  
Harry said after coughing, "Okay. Night Remus, Hermione, and Ginny." He fell asleep.  
Hermione said yawning, "We can't go to sleep; we are supposed to help here."  
Ginny said yawning, "I'm really tired. Remus, will you conjure a sleeping bag for me?"  
Remus said after conjuring two purple sleeping bags for Ginny and Hermione, "Here you go, Ginny. Goodnight!"  
Ginny climbed into her sleeping bag and fell right asleep. Hermione refused to go to sleep.  
Remus said yawning, "Hermione, it is 11:30, please go to sleep."  
Hermione said yawning, "No!"  
Remus said strictly, "Hermione, go to bed now. If you don't go to sleep this instant, you will be sick too."  
Hermione said as climbing into the sleeping bag, "Ok, I'll go to sleep. Night, Remus!" She fell asleep.  
Remus said, "Night!" Remus left to go to his room for the night.  
On January 29th, the trouble started for Hermione and Ginny that morning. Ron and Chloe were driving them crazy.  
Hermione said angrily, "Ron and Chloe get out. You are in perfect health."  
Ron said as they left, "Come on Chloe. Bye."  
Sirius came into the infirmary and said, "Harry, how are you feeling?"  
Harry said hoarsely, "Awful."  
Sirius asked, "Harry, do you want anything to eat?"  
Harry said hoarsely, "No, I don't think I can eat anything. I feel like I'm going to throw up."  
Hermione said, "Sirius, if you want to help, than go call Dr. Lennon and find Fiona."  
Sirius said, "Okay, I'll go to Remus's room to call the doctor. I will find Fiona." Sirius left.  
Remus came in with an injured Fiona and said angrily, "Peeves made her slip on a puddle of water. I had it with him."  
Hermione said, "I can't stand Peeves. Fiona, what happened?"  
Fiona said, "Peeves was teasing me and throwing water balloons at me. I slipped and fell; I think I sprained my right ankle."  
Hermione said, "Lay down on the bed. Let me see your ankle."  
Fiona said, "I hate Peeves. Can you get me some ice?"  
Hermione said, "Yes, I can. Sirius is getting the doctor for Harry."  
Hermione came back with a bag of ice for Fiona when Sirius and Dr. Lennon came into the Hospital Wing. Dr. Lennon looked over Harry.  
Dr. Lennon said, "Harry, you have Mono, and you are pretty dehydrated. Stay in bed for three to four weeks. Make sure you drink a lot of fluids and eat a balance meal."  
Harry said hoarsely, "I will."  
Hermione said, "Dr. Lennon, will you look at Fiona's right ankle? I think she sprained it."  
Dr. Lennon said as he walked over to Fiona and looking at her ankle and did a spell, "Sure. Fiona, you sprained your ankle. You must stay off it for three or four weeks." He wrapped her ankle up in a bandage and left as Dumbledore came in.  
Dumbledore said, "Ms. Granger, since you are going to be a healer, would you like to take care of everyone with Ms. Weasely?"  
Hermione said, "Yes, I would love to. I took care of Chloe and my parents when they were sick a couple of times."  
Dumbledore said, "Thank you, Hermione." He left.  
Hermione brought them all some soup and tea with honey. Chloe came into the Hospital Wing. Hermione was still feeling guilty about Chloe and Ron becoming werewolves because Ginny's and her trick to teach her a lesson.  
Hermione said, "Hi Chloe."  
Chloe said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get Madame Pomfrey sick. I should have been neater when I was sick in the Hospital Wing. At home, when I'm sick, only you and our parents get sick; I'm sorry for all the times that I made you sick. Now on, I'm going to be the neatest person, you ever know."  
Hermione said, "Apology accepted. I'm sorry that you became a werewolf. I was mad at you for being stupid, so I tricked you into going to Whomping Willow by telling Ron that I had a surprise for you. I love you, Chloe."  
Chloe said, "Apology accepted. I love you. I got a silver burn on my hand. Can I do anything to help?"  
Hermione said as healing the burn on Chloe's hand, "You can clean up the Hospital Wing with a cleaning spell and then clean out your trunk. Get rid of the frog and insect collection; it stinks up the whole Gryffindor tower up. Maybe you might make other friends beside Mark."  
Chloe pointed her wand and said, "Cleanio." Everything was clean as another first year girl with blond hair and blue eyes came inside as Chloe left.  
Hermione asked the girl, "What is your name?"  
The girl said, "Lucile Bell, but please call me Lucy."  
Hermione asked, "Lucy, what is wrong?"  
Lucy said, "I got a splinter from a piece of wood in my finger."  
Hermione removed the splinter from her finger with a flick of her wand and said, "Lucy that is better." She did a healing spell on Lucy's cut.  
Lucy said as she left, "Thanks."  
Hermione and Ginny fell asleep instantly that night. The next morning, everyone was calling for them.  
Harry said after coughing, "Hermione, over here; can you get me some hot chocolate?"  
Fiona said, "Ginny or Hermione, can you get me some ice?"  
Hermione said, "Yes, Harry." Hermione brought a cup of cocoa to Harry.  
Ginny said after conjuring a bag of ice, "Yes, Fiona." She gave it to Fiona.  
Madame Pomfrey called hoarsely, "Ms. Granger, can you get me some tea?"  
Ron yelled as he came in, "Hermione, you promised me that you would help me study, but you are too busy here!"  
Hermione said after conjuring a cup of tea, "One minute. I'll be right back, Ron."  
Hermione gave the cup of tea to Madame Pomfrey and went to back to where Ron was waiting.  
Ron said, "I need your help to study for History of Magic test."  
Hermione said, "Okay, I'll help you study. We are studying Aine. "  
Ron said, "Yes. She was a famous witch in the 14th century. "  
Hermione said, "What kind of famous things did she do?"  
Ron said, "She wore a ring that gave her the power to see through invisibility cloaks."  
Hermione said, "Aine also had an unbreakable sword. She was plagued a sister, a dark witch named Miluchrach. Miluchrach had casted Circumalo curse on Aine. Aine was very good at charms as was her sister. Miluchrach's curses were out of jealousy aimed at Aine. Aine was captured by wizard Earl named Gerald and got married. They had a son named Geriod. Geriod was transformed into a goose and flew away to a lake. At the lake, Aine and a group of enchantresses spelled him into eternal sleep. That is what you need to know."  
Ron asked, "Hermione, can you help me with my Muggle Studies homework?"  
Harry called hoarsely, "Hermione, can you get me some tissues?"  
Chloe came in and said, "I need your help, sister."  
Fiona called, "I need some more ice and pain relieving potion."  
Ginny said, "I can't find the fever reducing potion."  
Hermione said, "Ginny, go get some from Prof. Randolph. Harry, here is a box of Kleenex. Fiona, here is some ice and pain relieving potion. Chloe and Ron, I'll help you. Chloe and Ron, what do you need help on?"  
Chloe said, "Charms homework."  
Ron said, "A paragraph on an egg cooker."  
Hermione said, "An egg cooker is a device that Muggles developed to cook eggs. How many eggs can they hold?"  
Ron said as writing down the first sentence on a piece of parchment, "They can hold one to several eggs, the biggest one holds nine."  
Hermione asked, "How does it work?"  
Ron said, "Some of them have audible signals to let you know that the egg is ready which is in a sound of a bell. They also have a lighted on/off switch which lets you know that it is plugged into the electric current and if it is working properly. Several models have non-stick surface. Some come with concealed wires to prevent accidents. Some egg cookers come with a book of recipes to help Muggles prepare their eggs and also book of instructions."  
Hermione said, "That is exactly right. Chloe, what is do you need help in Charms?"  
Chloe said, "Pedis ingens spell."  
Hermione said, "The spell is used to make witches and wizards able to walk on large snow drifts. It is make your feet bigger. The spell leaded to the invention of Muggle snow-shoes."  
Chloe and Ron left after dinner; once they had everything done. Hermione fell asleep but wasn't a restful night of sleep because Harry was calling her and Ginny at 5 o'clock in the next morning.  
Harry said hoarsely, "Can you get me some hot cocoa and oatmeal, Hermione or Ginny?"  
Hermione said tiredly, "Harry, it's five in the morning, and most people are still sleeping like Ginny. I'll get your cocoa and oatmeal in two hours. Go back to sleep."  
Harry said hoarsely, "Ok."  
Hermione and Ginny slept for another two hours. Hermione went to get breakfast for everyone in the hospital wing which was a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of hot cocoa.  
Hermione said, "Harry, here is your oatmeal and hot cocoa."  
Harry said hoarsely, "Thanks."  
Ginny said after yawning, "Do you mind if I eat in the Great Hall today because the O.W.L'S start today?"  
Hermione said, "Go ahead, Ginny."  
Ginny said as she left, "Thanks, bye, see you later."  
Hermione got some homework done. Ron and Chloe came into the infirmary again to get her to help them with their homework again.  
Ron yelled, "I need help on Muggle Studies."  
Chloe yelled, "I need help on Potions."  
Harry called after coughing, "I'm hot and bored."  
Fiona yelled, "I need some ice."  
Madame Pomfrey said hoarsely, "Can I have another blanket?"  
Hermione said angrily, "Chloe, go ask Mark and Lucy for help with Potions. Ron, go ask Mandy for help with Muggle Studies. I don't want to see you in here unless you are hurt. Out now."  
Ron said as he and Chloe left, "Ok, Hermione."  
Hermione said, "One problem solved. Now, it is just three people yelling. Wait a minute they can do magic; they just need their wands."  
Hermione ran up to Gryffindor common to get Harry's wand then to Fiona's room to get her wand. She finally got everyone in the Hospital Wing their wands.  
Hermione yelled, "Sonorous! Everyone, here are your wands, now if you need anything you can conjure or summon it yourselves. Quietus!"  
Hermione able to get a lot done without everyone calling her every five minutes, and Ron and Chloe pestering her about help them with homework all during day. She and Ginny was able to eat a decent meal of spaghetti and meatballs with a glass of pumpkin juice and fell asleep until 9 o'clock, on January 31st. Ron, Sirius, Remus, Mandy, Billy, Beth, and Chloe came into the Hospital Wing.  
Sirius said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I am the one who should be taking care of Harry since I'm his godfather. I guess I was too busy getting rid of my mother's portrait. I'll help you until he's well. I was the one who got your sister sick because in early November, a sick Muggle girl was petting me in my dog form, and then Chloe was petting me. I can't catch Mono when I'm in my animal form, so I just passed it to Chloe. I'm the one who started it all."  
Hermione said, "You are forgiven, Sirius. Can you get everyone some breakfast?"  
Sirius said as he left, "Sure thing, Hermione."  
Chloe said, "I sorry for not trying to do my homework on my own or asking somebody else for help. I knew you were busy here. I'm going to help out here."  
Ron said, "I'm sorry for being a prat. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just want to be with you and Harry which means I'm helping here, too."  
Hermione said, "Ron and Chloe, I'm sorry, too. I should have just told you that I was busy instead of snapping at you. You both are forgiven."  
Billy and Beth said, "I'm sorry for not helping you out."  
Hermione said, "Its okay."  
Mandy said, "I'm sorry for not helping you."  
Remus said, "I'm sorry being so busy helping Sirius with cleaning his house to make it suitable for living."  
Hermione said, "Its okay. I agree with you and Sirius on Grimuald Place needs a major upgrade into the 20th century."  
Harry said hoarsely, "I'm sorry for being a bossy person; I shouldn't have called you every five minutes."  
Fiona said, "I'm sorry. I don't need ice every half hour."  
Hermione said, "Apology accepted. Sonorous! I'm sorry; I don't like being called on every five minutes. I just needed some peace and quiet. Now on, I'm going to be the nicest person, who means I'm going bring you the things you need but not every five minutes. Quietus!"  
Hermione decided to make everyone some fruit smoothies which had always help her when she was sick. Hermione gave one to everyone.  
Madame Pomfrey said hoarsely, "Thank you, Ms. Granger. Try to get a night's sleep in a bed."  
Hermione said, "I'm going to sleep."  
Hermione went to sleep. The rest of the week flew by until February 5th. Harry, Fiona, and Madame Pomfrey were feeling better. Hermione and Ginny woke up really tired even tough they went to bed at 9 last night.  
Hermione said after yawning, "Morning, Harry, Fiona, and Madame Pomfrey. How is everyone?"  
Harry said, "Better. My throat isn't hurting anymore."  
Hermione said after yawning, "Harry, your fever broke last night. Now it's only slightly above normal."  
Fiona said, "My ankle isn't swollen anymore."  
Madame Pomfrey said, "I'm fine. Hermione and Ginny, you look like you've been up all night."  
Ginny said after coughing, "I feel awful. I think I caught Mono from picking up trash in here."  
Hermione said after coughing, "I feel terrible. I also caught Mono."  
Madame Pomfrey said strictly, "Ginny and Hermione get into bed right now."  
Hermione and Ginny climbed into two beds and fell right asleep until noon. Hermione and Ginny were glad to stay in bed the whole day and have Madame Pomfrey and Fiona serving them. On Thursday, Harry was able to go back to the common room and his classes. 


	13. Harry’s Family and the Full Moon

Chapter 14 Harry's Family and the Full Moon  
It was day before the full moon for Harry. He went down for breakfast with Ron, Neville, and Billy.  
Prof. McGongal said, "Mr. Potter, Prof. Dumbledore wants to see you."  
Harry and Prof. McGongal went to Dumbledore's office. Harry saw a raven haired and brown eyed woman and girl with a brown haired and brown eyed man.  
Dumbledore said, "This is your Aunt Sallyn Potter, Uncle Roger Walker, and their daughter and your cousin Sarah Walker. They are werewolves, too."  
Harry said, "Hi Aunt Sallyn, Uncle Roger, and Sarah."  
Sally said, "Please just call me Aunt Sally."  
Roger said, "Nice to meet you, Harry."  
Sarah said, "I always wanted a cousin."  
Sally said, "Your father and my brother and I were twins. I was the smarter one."  
Harry said, "Where do you live?"  
Roger said, "In the Italy." Sarah said, "We live in a castle with 5 bedrooms and a stable in Montecatini, Tuscany. The floo address is Castello Del Werewolf and Postal address is Viale Bustichini, 67, 51016 - Montecatini T. Sally asked, "Harry, do you want to come to our house for spring break?" Harry said, "I'd love to, Aunt Sally." Sarah said, "Meraviglioso." Sally said, "Harry, Meraviglioso means wonderful in Italian." Harry said, "I have a real family. How did you all get bit by a werewolf?" Roger said, "We were just on our annual camping trip six years in July. We were on a night hike then Sarah wandered off the trail on a full moon. We found her in a cave that belonged to three werewolves; the pup bit Sarah and the two older ones bit Sally and me. We have been werewolves ever since that incident. How did you get bit?" Harry said, "I was staying with Remus during the summer. I had a nightmare on the full moon on the day before my birthday, so I went for a walk. I saw a werewolf who I recognized as Remus; he bit me in my right shoulder." Harry and Sarah went to their classes which were Charms and Care of Magical Creatues. In Charms, they learned the Obliviate charm. In COMC class, they learned about unicorns. They had dinner with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Mandy, Billy, and Beth. Harry said, "This is my cousin, Sarah. She is from Italy." Hermione said, "Hi Sarah. I'm Hermione Granger. What school did you go to?" Sarah said, "I was home schooled because of my lycanthropy. I am a werewolf." Ron said, "I'm also one." Hermione said, "My sister is a werewolf, and Prof. Lupin is one, too." After dinner, they all went up to their common room where they found Chloe sitting on the couch. Harry said, "As we all know that full moon as tomorrow. I am so tired of ruining perfectly good clothes. What is everyone going to do on the night of the full moon?" Chloe said, "I'm going to wear nothing but my robes tomorrow. I will take them of when I get near the Whomping Willow." Hermione said, "Chloe, aren't you going wear some underwear?"  
Chloe said, "No. I'm only wearing my robes."  
Hermione said, "Ok, but only on the full moons."  
  
Ron said, "I'm going to just wear my boxers and robes; I will take  
them off by the Whomping Willow."  
Sarah said, "I usually go naked at home, but I'm going to wear nothing  
but my robes and underwear. I will take them off near the Whomping  
Willow."  
Harry said, "I'm going to wear all my clothes. I will take them off as  
soon as I get near Whomping Willow."  
Hermione said, "Night everyone."  
Harry said, "Good night!"  
Sarah said, "Night!"  
Chloe said, "Night!  
Ginny said, "Night!"  
Ron said, "Night!"  
Harry and Ron went to the boy's dormitory and fell right asleep. They  
slept until noon. Harry showered and put on his clothes and robes. Ron  
just put on his boxers and robes. Harry and Ron went down for lunch.  
Ron, Harry, Sarah, and Chloe went to Prof. Randolph's office for the  
Wolfsbane Potion and played chess until time to go to The Whomping  
Willow. They walked over to the Whomping Willow.  
Harry asked, "Chloe and Sarah, do you want to take off your  
clothes, first?"  
Sarah said, "Ok, but don't look."  
Harry and Ron turned their backs. Chloe threw off her robe;  
Sarah took off her robe and underwear.  
Sarah said, "You can look, now."  
Harry turned around and said, "Now, we going to get undressed."  
Sarah asked, "Do you want us to turn around?"  
Ron said, "It doesn't matter since we are all going to be  
naked."  
Ron took off his robe and boxers; he covered his private parts  
with his hand. Harry first took off his robe and shirt then took off  
his pants living him with only his boxers on. He took off his boxers.  
Harry covered his private parts with his hand.  
Harry said, "We better get into the Shrieking Shack."  
Harry and Ron went through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack,  
and Sarah and Chloe followed them. Sirius, Remus, Fiona, and Mandy in  
human form, were staring at naked Harry, Ron, Sarah, and Chloe.  
Sirius said to the four naked people, "You all are naked."  
Mandy said, "You have no clothes on."  
Remus asked, "Where are your clothes?"  
Harry said, "I always shred them when I transform, so I took  
them off by the Whomping Willow. What's the difference?"  
Ron said, "I took off my robe and boxers by Whomping Willow, so  
I don't shred them."  
Chloe said, "I only wore my robe, and I took it off by the  
Whomping Willow."  
Sarah said, "I took off my robe and underwear by the Whomping  
Willow."  
Sirius said, "Okay. Mandy and I are going to transform into our  
animal forms."  
Sirius became Padfoot, and Mandy became Whinny.  
Remus said, "Ron and Harry better remove your hands from your  
private parts because it will make the transformation harder."  
Ron removed his hand from his private parts and said as he  
turned bright red, "It is just uncomfortable being naked and showing  
you everything."  
Chloe said, "Ron, it's not that bad."  
Ron said, "16 year old boys don't go around naked."  
Harry removed his hand from his private parts and said, "Ron,  
it's okay when you transform into a werewolf; no one will see them  
because we are all in our werewolf forms."  
The five werewolves howled in pain as they transformed. They  
five werewolves and three dogs chased rabbits while Whinny ate grass  
in the Forbidden Forest. Billy and Beth were in the Gryffindor common  
room.  
Billy said, "I'm bored."  
Beth said, "There's nothing to do. Let's play a prank the four  
werewolves."  
Billy said, "We can steal their clothes."  
Beth said, "Great idea Billy, but we should take all their  
clothes."  
Billy said, "I go to the boy's dormitory to steal all of Harry's  
and Ron's clothes. You go to the girl's dormitory to steal all of  
Sarah's and Chloe's clothes. Then we go to the Whomping Willow to  
steal their clothes that they took off. We can use our invisibility  
cloaks that our mum and dad gave us before they were killed. We can  
hide them in the broom closet."  
Billy took out all the clothes in Harry's and Ron's trunks and  
hid them in a broom closet. Beth took out all of Sarah's clothes from  
her trunk, and then she went to the first year girls' dorm. She took  
out all of Chloe's clothes from her trunk and hid Sarah's and Chloe's  
clothes in the broom closet. Billy and Beth walked to the Whomping  
Willow and took the clothes and hid them in the broom closet. Beth and  
Billy went back to the common room.  
Billy said laughing, "Tomorrow, they will have to walk back butt  
naked."  
Beth said laughing, "Yes, Ron, Harry, Sarah, and Chloe will be  
so embarrassed. Night, bro."  
Billy said, "Night, sis."  
They fell asleep in their beds. Harry, Remus, Ron, Sarah, Chloe,  
Sirius, Fiona, Thunder, Buster, and Mandy were heading back to the  
Shrieking Shack for the rest of the night. 


End file.
